69 Learning to Love Again
by ARtheBard
Summary: Just a little time for everyone to get back up on their feet again in the month after leaving New Orleans. A little family time, a few revelations, and lots of loving. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a mostly fluffy piece for y'all to enjoy. It actually covers the time the team leaves New Orleans up to the time we see the capture of Will's killer. And then, of course, I tease #70 so you know this isn't the last one in the series.**

**So, pull up a comfy chair and enjoy the ride. It will have a few twists and turns so keep your feet and hands inside the car at all times. ;o)**

**-AR**

* * *

><p>Thanks to the meds she had been given at the hospital, Emily is already dozing by the time her father's plane lifts off from New Orleans. In the seat beside her, JJ studies the face of her wife and shakes her head.<p>

"_What am I going to do with you, Emily Prentiss?" _she thinks to herself. "_How much more would you have endured? How many times did you taunt them and incur more punishment because of it? But you wouldn't break, would you? You would have taken anything those bastards doled out to give us time to find you and to make sure they paid for anything they might have known about Will's killer."_ She carefully strokes her wife's cheek. "I love you so much, Emily," she whispers.

"Luboo," Emily mumbles.

JJ giggles. As soon as the seatbelt light goes out, JJ stands and makes her way to the bathroom. The twins are squishing her bladder already. Henry, sitting beside his grandfather, sees the light go off and unbuckles his belt and jumps off his seat.

"Where are you going, Henry?" Gerald asks.

"Gotta check on Mama."

Gerald smiles. "Be careful, Picolo."

"I will be, Pa."

Henry walks over and stares at his Mama a moment. He places a hand on her knee. Then his other hand. Then he starts to pull himself up into her lap. Gerald goes to stop him but then stops when he sees Emily's arms automatically open to receive her son. Emily forces her eyes open.

"Hey, Champ," she croaks out.

"You 'kay, Mama?"

Emily smiles. "I will be. How are you doing?"

"Alright. Mama, you remember where space ships place is?"

"The Air and Space Museum?" Henry nods. "Sure. Why?"

"Can we go so we can get Mama Helen a magic pen? Daddy wanted to but we never gots to go."

Emily stares into blue eyes wise beyond their years. She hates that her little boy has had to learn so much so soon about life and death. She brings her good hand up and strokes it through his hair. He worries she is about to say no.

"If'n you gotta work we can go and get the pen and then you can work so Unca Hotch don't get mad."

Emily smiles. "You are a good boy, Henry. I tell you what: how about this weekend you and me and Mommy and Rocky go. You can show them all the neat things there and we can see a movie, too. Then we can go get a pen for Mama Helen. Sound good?"

Henry smiles, and for the first time in several days it starts to reach his eyes. "Sounds good, Mama."

Emily hugs him close. "Good. Then it's a date."

"Maybe Unca Tom and Deek wanna go, too."

"They just might. Tell you what: we'll call them both tonight and see, okay?"

Henry nods. "Okay. Mama, can I ask Pa to put in 'Cars' now?"

Emily smiles. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

He leans up and kisses her cheek. "I love you, Mama."

She kisses his forehead. "I love you, too, Champ. Always."

Henry hops down and goes to see if his grandpa can put in the best movie ever made (in Henry's humble opinion). JJ had stood back, allowing the touching scene between Emily and Henry play out. As Henry settles beside his grandfather to watch his movie, JJ retakes her seat. She lifts her wife's hand and gives it a kiss.

"You are so good with him. I am so thankful I found someone who could accept someone else's biological child so quickly and completely."

Emily squeezes JJ's hand. "He loved me from the start. He never judged me, never had a preconceived notion about me. He just loved me. How could I not return the favor?"

JJ smiles and cuddles up to her wife. "Good points. But I am still thankful for you. You are such a good mother to our children. I love you."

Emily kisses her wife's temple. "I love you, too." She sighs. "And if he needs help we can't give him we'll find it, Jen," addressing an unspoken worry of her wife. "Dr. Westfallen should know someone who can help him if we can't."

JJ takes a choked breath. "I hate that he's learned about death so soon. I hate it," she whispers.

"Me, too. But we'll help him through it all."

"Yeah, we will."

JJ wipes away a tear as she stares at her son watching his movie. Sure he smiles and laughs at it but not with the same exuberance he would have just one week ago.

"I love you, Henry," she whispers to him.

Emily lifts her arm and pulls JJ in close. Sometimes all you can do is hug the woman you love and hope it is enough to help ease the weight in her heart.

* * *

><p>The family is nearly home when Henry sits up suddenly. "Mommy! We gotta stop there!"<p>

JJ glances in the rear view mirror and sees he is pointing at Walmart. "We do? Why?"

"Gotta get a candle so I talk to Daddy."

The adults in the car all feel their heart skip a beat. JJ swallows a second.

"Henry, I promise we will come get a special candle. But let's get Alaska and all our luggage home first and then we will come and look for the perfect candle, okay?"

Henry sighs and sits back in his seat. "Okay," he says quietly.

Emily reaches over and pats her wife on the leg. JJ brings a hand down and gently rubs the wrist of tortured appendage. True to her word, once the van is parked and Emily back in bed to finish sleeping off her meds, JJ and Henry make their way back to Walmart, leaving Rocky home with Francesca and Gerald.

"What kind of candle do you want?" JJ asks her son. Henry just shrugs. "Okay. Well, we'll look at them all and find the perfect one for Daddy."

A few minutes later Henry is staring at the aisle filled with various candles: single ones, multi-coloured, scented, plain, sets. JJ runs a hand over his hair, watching him as he slowly starts to walk down the aisle. His hand reaches out to a few candles but then he changes his mind. Finally he stops at the religious candles depicting the various saints. He looks them over carefully and points to one.

"That one, Mommy. Daddy telled me this angel protected him."

"Saint Michael," JJ reads. She lifts up the candle depicting the patron saint of policemen. "I think it's perfect, Henry."

"We go home and say hi to Daddy now?"

JJ smiles and nods. "We'll buy the candle and go home to tell Daddy hi and that we love him."

Henry takes her hand as they walk up to pay for the very special purchase. Twenty minutes later JJ sits on her son's bed with him as he tells his Daddy he misses him and loves him, then tells him about the plane flight home. She hugs him close when Henry adds one more thing.

"And this weekend we gonna go to spaceship's place and get the magic pen for Mama Helen like you wanted to, Daddy. I help you get her gifts, Daddy. Promise."

JJ kisses the top of his head. "You are such a good boy, Henry."

He leans back against her. "I feel…warm. Like when Daddy hugged me."

A tear slips down JJ's cheek. "Maybe he is giving you a hug in your heart to thank you for the candle and for the pen for Helen. He loves you so, so much. He always will."

"And I love him." He pauses and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I miss Daddy."

"I do, too, Henry. I do, too."

The two sit in silence watching the candle flicker until Henry finally slips off to sleep. JJ settles them both down in the little bed, holding him as he sleeps peacefully for the first time since they had found out about Will's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and JJ get to the office the next morning, though JJ doesn't plan to stay long. She goes up and taps on Hotch's door.

"JJ, come in," he says, surprised to see her.

"Hi. Emily and I talked about your offer. I am going to accept the chance to work from home as much as possible until I start maternity leave. I just…need to be close for Henry right now but I still have things I need to finish before just taking time off."

Hotch nods. "Understood. Was he okay last night?"

JJ nods. "For the first time he slept through the night. Granted, not until he crawled into bed with us but he didn't…didn't toss and turn." She sits down in front of her boss' desk. "We bought a Saint Michael candle." Hotch grins knowingly. "After we talked a bit to it Henry said he felt warm like when Will would hug him. Brought me to tears but it really settled him. Thank you so much for that suggestion."

Hotch smiles. "Technically Jack suggested it."

JJ chuckles. "True. It really helped Henry to have Jack there. So, to thank you, him and Jessica, I arranged this," she hands Hotch a piece of paper. "For your cruise next week when you port in Nassau."

Hotch takes the paper and chuckles. "He'll love it. A tour of a chocolate factory and a chance to sample so much will be great fun. I think we'll all have a great time. But, JJ, it wasn't necessary."

JJ shrugs. "We'll have to agree to disagree on whether it was necessary or not. You and Jess really came through for Henry in bringing Jack. He helped Henry in ways we couldn't."

Hotch sighs and tucks the information on the chocolate tour into his briefcase. "I'm glad. I remember how hard it was for Jack. If the hell I went through trying to help him cope helps other children cope sooner, well, I think Hailey would be glad to know I'm sharing what I learned."

JJ nods. "Definitely." She stands. "Well, I'll let you get to work. I know you have things to settle this week before your vacation."

Hotch nods. "True. But don't worry: I'll be sure to leave plenty for Morgan and Rossi to deal with."

JJ laughs. "No doubt!"

She goes back to her desk, glad to feel things are getting back to normal around the office after this intensely personal case for all of them.

* * *

><p>As soon as she had put her briefcase on her desk, Emily had gone right to Morgan's office. She is not surprised to find him with Reid, Rossi and Garcia. All look like they have been working for a while.<p>

"Is this an open knitting circle or closed?"

Morgan chuckles. "Open but you have to bring your own yarn and needles."

"Damn I knew I forgot something," she jokes back. She leans against the wall. "So, what do we know?"

Garcia sighs. "We know this guy obviously had an escape plan ready to execute." She winces. "Uh, bad choice of words."

Emily nods. "But understandable choice. So who have we reached out to?"

"We sent an alert to the Mexican authorities and to Interpol. We confirmed he was French so we alerted them, too, but who knows if he will go back there or not," Rossi points out.

"What about other French friendly countries?" Emily suggests.

"We've notified any we can justify alerting," Morgan explains. "But Straus says the director is worried about sending out alerts to too many countries. He doesn't want us to seem like we're just crying wolf because it is personal."

Emily sighs. "The agent in me can see that…"

"But the parent in you wants an alert in every damn police station in the world," Reid concludes.

"Damn right, handsome," she confirms. "So I guess we just have to cross our fingers at this point. Maybe the fact that he has a family will be what helps him stand out and get caught."

"Hopefully. And I have set alerts to notify me if any assassination style deaths hit in Mexico, France or even here in the U.S.," Garcia tells her. "We can profile them to see if they fit this bastard."

Emily grins at the analyst. "Oh, 'we' can?"

Garcia colours. "I meant YOU ALL can! I am NOT a profiler or even close and if you weren't so bruised I would SO be sending your Princess of Darkness pic to every police station we have ever worked with!"

The agents laugh. Emily nods. "Understood. Sorry, Pen, I couldn't resist."

"Well, as Jayje tells you often, RESIST!"

"So, now that business is done, how is Henry?" Reid asks.

"He's…better," Emily states. She tells them about the candle and how he felt after using it. "So, he seems to be getting better but I am sure we have a few more bad nights in our future until he finishes grieving."

"Well, anything you or the little prince needs, we'll be there to help," Garcia offers.

Emily nods. "I know. It means so much to me and Jen to know you are here for us and especially for Henry. With so much support, I am sure he'll be okay in no time." She stands up straight. "Well, I'm going to go get working on other cases. Thank you all for what you are still doing and planning to do on this one but, honestly, I kind of have to step away from it for a bit."

"Understandable, kid. But plan to help us take this bastard down when we find him," Rossi says.

Emily smiles. "Count on it," she agrees.

She goes back to her desk and sees JJ at hers. "Hotch like the gift?"

JJ smiles. "Loves it. And if he is as good a man as he seems he will bring a chocolate treat back to this pregnant woman."

Emily laughs. "I'll make a subtle suggestion."

"Good girl."

Emily grins and sits down, grabbing some files out of her case. Time to turn her mind to others who need answers. Time to get things back to normal at the office as home still struggles with their new reality.

* * *

><p>Emily groans when she sees her caller I.D. a couple hours later. Reid glances up at her.<p>

"You okay?"

Emily shakes her head. "Not really. I need to do this in person."

She gets up, not bothering to answer the phone, and walks down the hall to the office of the newest SSA in charge of a BAU team. She taps on his door. He smiles at her and stands.

"Prentiss! Come in, please." She does and he hurries to close the door behind her. "Sit down and let's talk."

She stands. "Uh, I'm not sure I should sit as I won't be here long."

Hessel's smile fades. "You're turning me down?"

"I'm afraid so. I am honoured that you thought of me and I think if our kids were older I would leap at this chance. But right now Jen and I are gone enough together that it could start affecting the kids. It is something we'll have to look at carefully in the next couple of years. But if we are on separate teams it would be even worse as one would almost always be gone. It would affect not only the kids but us as a couple, too." She slowly shakes her head. "I won't risk my kids or my marriage for a promotion. Not with two more kids coming very soon."

Hessel leans against the wall, disappointment painted on his face. "What if I…damn…what if we could…shit. Guess there is no way for me to guarantee you time with your family, is there?"

Emily smiles. "I'm afraid not. This job is so unpredictable it's hard to guarantee anything. Trust me: I've gotten caught up in promises I couldn't keep before and am doing my best not to let it happen again."

Hessel grins. "I know what you mean. Hard to look your kid in the eyes when you've broken a promise."

"Definitely. I really want to thank you for this opportunity."

"No thanks needed. You earned this position and I wish I could figure out a way to get you to take it. But I can't fault you for putting your family first." He offers his hand. "Thanks for considering it."

She shakes his hand. "Thanks for understanding."

He opens the door and she makes her way back to the BAU. She stands at the door to the bullpen for Hotch's team and smiles as she sees Reid at his desk twirling a pencil as his mind works through some puzzle. She sees Rossi in his office, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling as he speaks to someone on the phone. And she sees JJ's empty desk, testament to the woman putting their kids number 1 by taking work home with her in case Henry needs her. No, Emily really can't imagine working with any other team.

She opens the door and goes back to her desk to continue to work on the cases that never seem to end.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Emily is walking back to the bullpen after a bathroom break when she sees a cadet staring through the glass doors down into the BAU cubicle farm.<p>

"Morisini?" The cadet turns. "If you're looking for Morgan he has an office down the hall."

Cadet Eleanor Morisini blushes. "Uh, no. I wasn't looking for Agent Morgan. I, um, well, I heard what happened to your son's father. I just…wanted to say I'm sorry. I grew up without a dad and it sucked. So, uh, just sorry."

Emily smiles and nods. "Thank you. It won't be easy but Henry will have his memories and pictures and videos with his dad. I'm sorry you didn't have the same comfort."

Morisini shrugs. "Sometimes I think seeing Mom's struggles is what gave me the backbone to make all my goals come true. Other times, well, I wish I had memories of time with a dad."

"I get that. My parents were pretty absent in my life. I don't think I realized how much until I had my own kids."

Morisini nods. "I understand that."

"So, uh, how did you get up here?" Emily asks the cadet.

She holds up her bandaged wrist. "Jerk in my hand-to-hand class got pissed I schooled him twice in front of everyone. He stomped on my wrist in frustration."

"Ow."

"Yeah. So, while I can't do climbing drills and other physical activity they have me helping deliver mail and stuff."

"I see. Well, don't let me hold you up. Thanks for the compassion for my son."

Morisini smiles. "No problem, Agent Prentiss. See you around."

Emily nods and goes on into the bullpen. Anderson gestures to the hallway.

"Was that Morisini again?"

Emily lifts an eyebrow. "Again?"

"Yeah. Ever since you all left for New Orleans she pops up here on the pretense of dropping something off or picking something up but usually just stares at your desk for a few minutes."

"Oh. Well, I taught a class she was in and she heard about Will. She grew up without a dad and just wanted to offer her condolences."

Anderson nods. "That's nice. Well, see you around."

Emily nods and sits back down at her desk, hoping the rest of the day speeds by. She wants to get home to see her kids and see how Henry is adjusting now that they are home.

* * *

><p>Emily walks into the house and pauses. It is strangely quiet. She pokes her head in the playroom. No one. Into the living room. No one. The kitchen. No one. Her heart starts to pound in fear as she hurries up the stairs to the second level.<p>

"Oh thank God," she whispers as she finally hears her wife telling a story.

She walks into the bedroom to find JJ on the bed with Henry and Rocky on either side of her. Emily finally breathes again as she confirms her three loves (technically her 5 loves) are okay.

"Hi, guys."

Rocky hops up. "Hi, Mama!"

Emily smiles and sets her briefcase down and picks up her daughter. "Hi, Rocky. I missed you today."

"Missed you, Mama." She kisses Emily's cheek.

Emily kisses her back and looks at Henry who is sitting up and staring at her. "Hi, Champ. Did you have a good day today?"

He shrugs. "S'okay. Wish you could have been here like Mommy. Why you no here?"

Emily walks around to the other side of the bed and sits down with Rocky still in her arms. She reaches over with one hand and is glad when Henry crawls over and cuddles up to her.

"Well, I have to work at the office right now. Uncle Hotch can only let Mommy work at home. But if I could work here I would. I promise. You are much cuter than my other co-workers." She kisses his cheek.

He gives her a small smile. "Unca Spence is cute."

JJ and Emily both smile. Emily shrugs. "I guess so. But still not as cute as you." She hugs him close. "I love you, Henry."

He finally gives her a big Henry Hug. "Love you, too, Mama."

Emily looks over at JJ and winks. Everything is okay. "So, I didn't smell dinner. You all didn't eat my food, did you?"

Henry shakes his head. "Gonna gets pizza a'cause gots no grosses."

"Groceries, Henry," JJ corrects.

"Right. Groceries," Henry confirms.

"I think that sounds like a great plan," Emily agrees. "Let me get changed and I can call it in."

"No need. I preordered it when you texted you were on your way home," JJ tells her. "Should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Perfect. Let me change while Mommy finishes reading your story," Emily tells the kids. "Sound good?"

The kids nod and scramble back to their place so JJ can finish reading the story Henry had picked out. Emily steps into the closet to change, loving hearing her wife read the story, complete with funny voices, as the kids giggle along.

Maybe Henry really was doing better.

* * *

><p>That night, after both kids are in bed, Emily pulls her wife in a hug. She strokes a hand through blonde locks and studies tired blue eyes.<p>

"Jen, for the last week you have pushed aside your feelings to care for Henry, me, even Helen. Are you okay? Really? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

JJ smiles and gives Emily a gentle kiss. "I love you. And I am okay. I'm tired because I think the trip and the emotions are catching up to me. But I do know one thing you can do to help me."

"Name it, baby. Anything you need," Emily tells her.

JJ slides her hands up under Emily's shirt. "Make love to me?"

Emily leans down and captures JJ in a kiss that promises so much. "No need to ask, sweetheart. No need to ask."

She lifts JJ's shirt up and off, her hands immediately capturing sensitive breasts in her hands, her thumbs ghosting over pert nipples as JJ groans.

"Oh, so good…" JJ whispers.

Emily smiles, loving the way her wife's cheeks flush, the way her breath catches and her eyes darken. "God, Jennifer, you are so beautiful."

JJ grabs Emily's head and draws her into another deep kiss as Emily's hands continue to play with her wife's breasts. The taller woman jumps as a hand sneaks into her pants and brushes across dark curls already wet with anticipation.

"Oh, Jen," Emily breathes against her wife's lips.

They start to hurriedly undress each other. Once gloriously naked, they press their bodies together.

"God, I am on fire everywhere I touch you," Emily moans as JJ sucks on her neck.

Emily pushes her wife back towards the bed…

"MAMA! MOMMY!"

The women break apart, groaning.

"Maybe if we don't answer he'll go back to sleep," JJ suggests.

"MAMA! MOMMY!" Henry calls again.

Emily sighs. "Get in bed," she says as she starts to get dressed again. "I'll check on him and hopefully finish what we started in a few minutes."

JJ nods and starts into bed naked. She thinks a second and pauses long enough to get her pajamas on. Emily lifts a brow.

"You going to make me work to get to you, woman?" she teases.

JJ grins. "Just in case he needs to sleep with us again."

Emily sighs. "Yeah, I see what you mean. I will do my best to convince him he is okay.

"MAMA! MOMMY!"

Emily rolls her eyes and walks out of the room as JJ flops into the bed. She rubs a hand between her legs.

"Oh fuck…so damn horny…"

Emily pokes her head into Henry's room and sees he and Alaska are sitting on the edge of the bed. She had hoped he just needed to potty but the tears on his cheeks tell her it is something more. She sits down in the rocker and he quickly climbs up into her lap.

"What's wrong, Champ?"

"You didn't came home. Never. Mommy didn't, too."

She kisses his forehead. "Oh, sweet boy. It was just a bad dream. I am here and Mommy is here. We're both okay. Promise."

"But what if you didn't came home?"

Emily thinks a second. "If that ever happened, you would have Aunt Franny and your grandparents and your aunts and uncles. You would never, ever be alone, Henry. I promise."

Henry snuggles into her, tears still slipping down his cheeks. Emily gently rocks the chair, hoping to help him get back to sleep.

"I need Mommy," he whispers after a few minutes.

"She is, um, asleep already, Champ."

He sniffles. "Need her, Mama. Need her."

He looks up at her with eyes magnified by tears. Yep, the Big Blue Eyes treatment still gets her every time. She stands with her son in her arms.

"Okay. Just one more night, okay? You have to start sleeping down here with Ska soon."

"Why?"

"Well, because as Mommy gets more pregnant there will be less room in the bed."

"Why?"

"Because the twins will take up more room."

"Why?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Because Goofy gets to wear clothes but Pluto is naked which means Walt Disney is just not being fair."

Henry frowns and looks at his Mama. "What?"

Emily grins. "Never fails to get you to stop saying why."

Henry giggles and hugs his Mama tighter. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, Henry."

As they walk into the bedroom, JJ smiles. "Bad dream?"

Henry nods. "Mama make go away but need you, too, Mommy."

"Well, it's nice to be needed," JJ says and opens her arms as Emily sets Henry on the bed.

"I need you, too, but not like I am getting that need taken care of," Emily mumbles with a wink at her wife.

JJ nods. "I hear you. Trust me."

Emily goes into the bathroom to wash off her face with very cold water. By the time she gets back to the bedroom, Henry is close to being asleep in his mommy's arms. Emily turns off the lights and crawls into bed. She lays her arm over Henry, her hand resting on the twins.

"I love you four so much," she whispers as she kisses the back of Henry's head.

"Love you, too," JJ replies.

"Lub, Mama," Henry mumbles.

Emily and JJ grin as they close their eyes, hoping Henry will manage to sleep through the night with no more bad dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning Emily has just put a backpack with extra pull ups and diapers in the back of the van when she sees Tom, Declan and Jordan Todd walking up the sidewalk toward Chateau Prentiss. She smiles and gives them a wave.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Tom answers. "We're ready for Henry to give us a tour of the Air and Space Museum."

Emily chuckles. "Good." She pats Declan on the shoulder. "But if you have to do a report on anything you see you may want to double check Henry's version of events."

Declan laughs. "Will do."

"How is he doing after Will's death and all of that?" Jordan asks.

Emily shrugs. "He has his ups and downs. Still has trouble sleeping alone without nightmares."

"Poor guy," Jordan says sympathetically.

"Yeah. But he will get better with time. I'm hoping maybe finding this gift for Helen will help him even more. If he can do something he knows Will wanted to do it may make him feel…feel…"

"Like he was able to finish something Will left undone and in that way make his dad happy?" Tom supplies.

"Yeah. And with that be able to take the next step in grieving for his daddy."

"Well, if he needs to like talk or anything and doesn't want to talk to grown-ups he can talk to me," Declan offers. "Sometimes it's just easier to talk to kids, you know?"

Emily smiles and ruffles his hair. "I know. Thank you so much for offering, Dec."

"No problem, Mom."

The group heads inside to see if everyone else is ready for the trip to Springfield, where they will catch the Metro to The Mall. As they walk in, Henry runs up to them.

"DEEK! We gonta ride the train today! Rocky never done that a'fore but it's FUN!"

Declan smiles. "Sounds great, Henry. Think you can sit by me on the ride?"

Henry nods. "Yeah! And Rocky can sit with Unca Tom so he can p'otect her if she gets scared."

Emily frowns as everyone chuckles. "Hey! Mommy and I could protect her."

"But you gotta help Mommy and the babies in case they get scared."

"Ah, right. Of course. Silly me."

Jordan smiles as Henry drags Declan off to see something in the playroom. "I love the way Henry thinks," she admits.

Emily grins. "Me, too. And he is definitely a planner like me and a worrier like Jen."

"The best of both worlds," Jordan says with a chuckle.

"Exactly."

"Jordan, Tom, hi," JJ says, coming down the stairs with Rocky.

"Hi!" Rocky waves.

"Hi, Rocky. How is my favorite little niece?" Tom asks.

She reaches for him. "Good. Sug baf."

"Sergio took a bath?" Rocky nods. "He is a good kitty."

"Si, him is."

Jordan just grins as Rocky gives Tom a rundown of what the animals in the house have been up to. She looks over at Emily.

"Another great thinker."

Emily nods proudly. "Yep. Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Deek, did you know your mommy?"<p>

Declan had been enjoying watching the scenery pass by the windows of the Metro car. To say this question hits him out of left field is an understatement. His mind flashes to his encounter with Chloe Donaghy. He shrugs.

"No. I was an orphan when Dad adopted me. He's the only parent I've ever known really well. My birth dad didn't have much to do with me."

"Oh. So you don't miss her?"

Declan glances over at Emily, who is laughing at something Jordan is saying to her. "There was one woman who kinda acted like a mom to me. I missed her until she found us again."

"Who?"

Declan looks down at Henry, knowing he can't tell the young boy the whole story. "She…was a friend of my birth father. But when she came to work with him she'd spend time with me, playing hide and seek and stuff. She was really good to me."

"Do you miss her?"

Declan thinks hard how to answer that question. "Well…I did…but, uh, I got to meet her again a couple years ago. I don't think I realized how much I missed her until she came into my life again."

"Daddy can't come back," Henry says quietly.

"Yeah, I know. That really sucks. But you know, my dad is pretty cool and since we live just a few doors down if you need a dad for something you can borrow him," Declan offers.

Henry looks at his buddy in surprise. "I can do?"

Declan smiles and nods. "Sure. I mean, sometimes a guy needs a dad around."

"Okay. And you can have Mama and Mommy if'n you needs them."

Declan grins and offers his hand. "Deal, Henry."

Henry shakes his hand. "Deal, Deek!"

Tom and JJ exchange a smile, having heard the entire conversation (even though they pretended not to). JJ squeezes her friend's hand.

"He's a great kid. Says a lot about the man that raised him," she says sincerely.

Tom smiles. "Thanks. Still not sure who was crazier all those years ago: me or Emily."

JJ chuckles. "I'd say you could share the title equally. The king and queen of the nuts."

Tom laughs. "Gee, thanks."

The two go back to surreptitiously listening in on the conversation between their sons, though they are glad to hear it has turned to what they are seeing out the window. JJ sighs happily. Henry seems to be more settled after that quick talk with Declan than he has since he found out his daddy was an angel.

* * *

><p>When the group reaches the MallSmithsonian stop Rocky insists she doesn't need to get in a stroller. She is just fine riding Tom's shoulders. Emily laughs and nudges her friend.

"Think you can handle that, old man?"

"Oh, hush, woman." He takes Rocky's hand. "Once we get out of the station I'm your taxi, Rocky."

"Score!" she says, throwing her hand up in JJ's victory stance.

Everyone chuckles. Henry walks with Declan, to no one's surprise. JJ loops an arm through Emily's as they walk.

"If I get too tired to say it later, good idea on a family day out."

Emily leans over and pecks JJ's temple. "Thanks."

When they get up to the Mall, Tom squats down and Jordan helps Rocky get up on his shoulders. When he stands, the agent takes his hand as they stroll, followed by Henry and Declan. JJ and Emily take up the rear. After a few steps, Emily chuckles. JJ looks over at her.

"What?"

"Just…back at Yale if someone had predicted a day like this in my future I'd have called them a fool. Sometimes it's good to be wrong."

"Damn right it is," JJ agrees.

After a couple hours of flight (and Henry's version) of history, the family is settling in for the movie "To Fly". Henry looks at his sister.

"It could make your tummy feel funny but you safe, Rock. Promise."

"Um'kay," she says from the comfort of Emily's lap.

JJ watches her children as the movie starts. She sees Henry grip Declan's hand a bit tighter and sees Rocky sit back hard against Emily. But despite those brief moments of fear, both children are enthralled by the movie. She remembers when Emily had told her Henry's response and is glad to see he is just as into it now as he was then. She drops her head down onto Emily's shoulder.

"_What a great day_," she thinks, hoping it is the first day of Henry really getting better.

After the movie, the group hits the souvenir shop. Henry goes right to where the pens are and grabs one of the "magic pens".

"Here, Mama! For Mama Helen!"

Emily smiles and takes the pen. "Perfect. See anything you would like?"

Henry starts to look around for a gift for himself. Emily grabs a few packs of astronaut ice cream for later.

"Mama? What this?"

Emily walks over and squats down beside her son. She grins at the display case. "That, Henry, is the original model of the Star Ship Enterprise that was used in the TV show."

"Cool!" He thinks a second. "Captain Ki'k was real short."

Emily laughs and kisses his head. "Yeah, I guess he was."

They look around a bit more until Henry sees something that looks interesting. "Mama, what is?"

She lifts up a box. "This is neat, Henry! It's a Star Planetarium. It means we can turn it on in your bedroom at night and you can see stars all over your ceiling."

"Cool! So if Daddy is in the stars with other angels he can be in my room, too!"

Emily is nearly brought to her knees by the conclusion he has drawn. She strokes a hand over his head. "Yes, Henry, it will be like he is right there looking over you."

"Can we get?" he pleads, his eyes as big and blue as they can get.

But Emily doesn't need the Big Blue Eyes treatment for this one. She kneels down and stares into his eyes.

"I think it's the perfect gift, Henry. Absolutely perfect."

She gives him a big hug. He hugs her back and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you, Mama."

Emily just nods and stands. She looks up and notices JJ standing a few feet away, tears in her eyes. The brunette gives her wife a confident smile. So far this day seems to be helping Henry through his grief in ways both expected and unexpected.

And it makes the day that much more special.

* * *

><p>That night Emily lies on Henry's little bed with him staring up at the galaxy on his ceiling. She points out one set of stars.<p>

"That is the Big Dipper, also called Ursa Major."

"Cool. What that?" he points to another area.

"Well, over there I can see a whole lot of stars I am not familiar with."

"One of them is Daddy. And Jack's Mommy, too."

Emily smiles and kisses his forehead. "You know, I bet you are right. It's nice that they are both watching over you to make sure you have good dreams."

Henry looks at Emily. "They stay there all night?"

Emily nods. "They can stay there all night, Champ. Promise."

"So if'n I wake up, they be there?"

"Yep, they will be there. And Mommy and I will be just down the hall."

He snuggles up to her, his eyes back looking at the area of the ceiling where his father is located. "I miss Daddy," he says quietly.

"I miss him, too. But you know, with him right up there, you can talk to him whenever you need to."

"Him answer?"

"Uh, well, sometimes he may answer in your dreams. But even if you don't hear his words or his voice, doesn't mean he isn't there. He will always be watching over you, Henry. I promise you."

"I know."

He pulls Emily's arm tighter across his chest as he stares at his Daddy's star. Emily starts to softly sing to him. Henry relaxes more.

"Night, Daddy," he whispers.

And in his heart he hears, "_Night, Little Man_," in a soft, southern drawl as he slips off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Emily walks into the bedroom. She had hoped that maybe, just MAYBE, this would be the night she and her wife finally get lucky. But the sight that greets her tells her it will be yet one more night of sexual frustration.<p>

JJ is on her side, naked at least from the waist up. Her blonde hair frames her face gently. The bed covers stop just above her waist, keeping the babies warm. Her left hand is under her head, her right hand is on the bed where Emily's chest would be. And she is fast asleep.

Emily leans against the wall and stares at the beauty in the bed. It been a long day for the kids and the pregnant woman. Rocky and Henry had both barely made it through dinner. Rocky had been asleep as soon as she hit the mattress. Henry had briefly perked up when Emily turned on the planetarium lamp but even he didn't last long.

Before Emily had gone into their son's room, JJ had given her wife a suggestive kiss; a promise of things to come. The tall woman chuckles.

"Not holding this one against you, Jen. We needed this day out for Henry. But hopefully tomorrow night can be about us."

She walks over and pulls the blankets up farther to keep her wife from getting a chill. She kisses JJ's head and goes into the bathroom to get her pj's on and brush her teeth. When she finally crawls into bed a few minutes later, JJ scoots as close to her wife as her tummy will let her. Emily pulls her close.

"I love you so much," she whispers.

JJ, much like Rocky, just grunts. Emily chuckles.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you, too'," she whispers and holds her wife close.

And Henry manages to sleep in his own bed the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

Father Daugherty squeezes JJ's hand. "How are you all doing, Jennifer?"

JJ smiles. "We're…getting better. Henry slept all night in his room last night so that is good. We know it will take time and if he starts to have issues we can't help with we won't hesitate to seek out help for him."

"Good, good. And if there is anything I can do please do not hesitate to call. My wife and I will keep the door open and the tea kettle warm," he says with a smile.

She grins. "Thank you, Father. We'll keep that in mind."

"Mommy! Look!"

JJ looks down as Rocky runs over with a new doll. "Nice, Rocky. Who does that belong to?"

"Me!"

JJ frowns. "You? From who?"

Rocky shrugs. "Don' know. Finded it."

JJ rolls her eyes as Father Daugherty laughs. She picks up her daughter. "Come on, Rock Star, let's go see where this doll baby belongs."

"Is MINE, Mommy!" Rocky insists.

The kindly priest chuckles as JJ and Rocky head for the children's playroom to see who is missing a dolly. JJ flashes back to the time Henry and his best friend Skippy had raced at the playground for "pink slips" for their toy trucks.

"There's no way to drag race for dolls, is there, little one?" JJ asks her daughter. Rocky just grins and hugs the doll closer. JJ sighs. It is NOT going to be fun trying to get the toy away. "Why do I sense a monster tantrum coming on, Rocky?"

In the playroom they find out that the doll was one recently donated to the church for all the children. She looks at her little girl.

"Rocky, someone gave those dollies so all the children could play with them. You'll make other kids sad if you take her away."

"But her mine!"

"No, she belongs to the church but you can play with her when we are here."

"NO! MINE!" Rocky insists, tears starting to show.

JJ gets her stern face on. "Rocky, let me have her. Now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ah, the call of the suburban howler monkey," Emily jokes from the door as Henry giggles.

JJ turns and glares at her wife. "A hand, not a snark, please."

Emily walks over. "Rocky, time to put the dolly back. She will be here for you to play with next week."

"NO!" Rocky insists.

"Rock, if you take her Jesus will be sad," Henry states.

Rocky frowns. "Sad?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Oh. Here, Mommy." Rocky hands the dolly over.

Emily and JJ exchange a look and bust out laughing. Emily puts the dolly back and picks up their son.

"Well done, Henry."

"Just telled her the truth," he says with a shrug.

Emily kisses his cheek. "You sure did. So, how about we get our coats, go home and maybe you and I can finally go have some bicycle lessons?"

His eyes light up. "COOL!"

"Me, too!" Rocky insists.

"We can take your trike," JJ says. "You and I can work on that while Mama helps Henry."

"And wear Dora?" Rocky confirms.

JJ smiles. "Yep, you can wear your Dora helmet and Henry can wear his Spiderman helmet."

"Cool, Rock! Let's go, Mama!" Henry encourages.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so just like your tricycle you pedal but if you pedal backwards you make the bike stop, okay?" Emily explains.<p>

Henry nods, a serious look on his face as he takes in all she explains.

"Now when you turn, the smaller wheels mean you have to turn carefully or you can fall over. I can help you the first time but you might fall a couple times when you try it yourself. It will help you learn how much to turn, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

"Good. Hop on and let's get going."

Henry climbs on. Emily checks his helmet one more time.

"Okay, Champ, pedal to the basketball hoop and I can help you turn."

Henry starts to pedal, his serious look giving way to a big smile. Emily jogs alongside him as JJ watches the two proudly. As he nears the basket, Emily reaches down and takes the handlebar. She helps him carefully turn the bike and head back the way he came.

"COOL, MAMA!"

"Yeah! You're doing great, Henry!"

Just then he gets too excited and rocks his feet backwards. The bike stops abruptly, sending him off the seat and into the handlebars.

"OOMPH!"

"Whoa! Easy, Champ." Emily helps him settle back on the seat. "You okay?"

He nods, rubbing his stomach. "Feet braked?"

Emily nods. "Yep."

"Don't like that."

"Me, neither. But now you'll remember not to do that, right?"

"Yeah, Mama. We go more?"

"Sure. Let's circle the basket again."

Twice more Emily helps him into a turn. Finally he looks up at her.

"I turn alone?"

"Sure, you can turn on your own this time," she agrees.

Henry smiles and makes the next turn with just a little wobble. But the next time he tries he cuts the wheel too sharply. Emily grabs for him and keeps him from slamming his elbow into the ground.

"Easy, Champ! I got you."

She gets him untangled from his bike and sets it upright. She stands him on the ground.

"Thanks, Mama. That was scary."

Emily smiles. "Well, you did a great job, Henry. And each time you have a bit of trouble you'll remember next time what not to do, right?"

"Hope so. I don't wanna fall."

"I don't want you to, either. But if you do I'll be right here to help you get back up again, okay?"

He throws his arms around her neck. "Okay, Mama. Love you."

"I love you, too, Henry. So, wanna ride a little more before lunch?"

He nods happily and climbs back on. Emily smiles and sets off with him once more. JJ watches their interaction and just smiles. She is so happy to see Henry getting back to his normal, happy self.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the kids and JJ take naps while Emily does laundry. When everyone is awake Emily pops a big bowl of popcorn and they settle in to watch a couple of Disney movies. To make it extra fun, she had once again put the blow up mattress in the living room so they could "camp out" while watching.<p>

JJ draws her fingers through Rocky's curls as the little girl giggles at the antics of Mary Poppins and friends. Emily watches the other three in the bed, just enjoying the serene, happy looks on their faces after the hell of the last couple of weeks. JJ glances up at her wife.

"This is perfect."

Emily smiles. "My thoughts exactly. Are the twins having fun?"

JJ giggles. "They are tapping along to the tune. Unfortunately they are tapping my bladder so I a probably going to have to get up in a minute."

"Well, I think we can keep your spot open for you," Emily jokes.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Good to know."

JJ eases up and waddles to the bathroom. As she finishes she stares at herself in the mirror. She turns and looks at her stomach in profile. She rubs her hand over the prominent belly.

"Hi, guys. Just a few more months. I hope this nice weekend is helping you out. Sorry I have been so emotional lately. Your big brother Henry has had a tough time the last couple weeks and it has been affecting me. I promise, today we turn the corner and it will be nothing but smooth sailing for as long as you need to take up residence in me. I love you two so much."

She finishes up and makes her way back to the living room. She settles back down beside Rocky and looks over Emily.

"All okay? You were gone longer than normal," Emily points out.

JJ smiles, her eyes sparkling. "Everything is just perfect."

Emily smiles, relief in her eyes. "Good."

Emily takes JJ's hand and gives it a kiss then settles in to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>After finishing a discussion with Henry on other constellations, Emily checks on Rocky then makes her way to the bedroom. As she walks into her room her jaw falls open.<p>

"Close the door, Emily. It's time for us," JJ orders.

The blonde lies in bed completely naked. She is toying with her nipples, making them perk up towards the ceiling.

"Oh, Jen…"

"I need you, Emily. I need you to make love to me. I need to make you scream. Come to bed, baby. Come now."

Emily shuts the door and quickly strips. She crawls up the bed and gives JJ a deep, sensual kiss as a hand starts to roam the golden body below her. When the kiss ends, she stares into eyes dark with desire.

"I love you so much, Jennifer."

"I love you, too."

They kiss some more, their hands roaming over each other. Finally JJ can take no more. She shoves the brunette off and quickly straddles her.

"You make me so hungry, Emily."

Emily moans as JJ kisses her way lower, layering kisses and nips to Emily's sensitive breasts as she goes.

"OH! OH, yeah, baby," Emily moans, her hips thrusting up as her back arches with the sensation.

JJ kisses lower. She knows she will have trouble lying down and eating her wife out. So she improvises. She kneels between the ivory thighs and lifts Emily's center up to her mouth.

"Yeah, Jen…oh, yeah…"

JJ smiles and dives in. Her tongue, lips and teeth combine to drive Emily through a myriad of sensations. The taste of her wife causes a steady stream of arousal down her own leg. She slowly slides a hand around and starts to pump into her wife with two fingers. Emily hips jump with each penetration.

"Oh, Jen…so good…so…let me taste you, Jen. Please, Jen…please…"

JJ smiles. She could do what her wife wants and move them into the 69 position. Or she could continue to run the show and try something else.

JJ decides she wants to stay in charge.

She slides her free hand down between her own thighs. She rubs her clit a little to ease the ache a little. But just a little. She will eventually let her wife give her the full release. But for now, she takes her hand and brings it to Emily's lips.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Emily breathes as she realizes the gift she is being offered.

She opens ruby lips and sucks the fingers in deep, her tongue practically mirroring JJ's as she makes sure to get every bit of her wife from the digits. Once JJ is sure her hand is clean…she does it again. After the third time, Emily's body rocks with an intense orgasm. JJ slowly lowers the long legs from her shoulders down to the mattress. She climbs up and kisses Emily deeply. She dips her fingers into herself again, allowing the taller woman a taste once more of the blonde's love. Emily's tongue quickly cleans the offered fingers once more.

"Oh, fuck, Jen. That was…was…was…"

JJ grins smugly. "Yeah it was, wasn't it."

JJ is surprised when the wife she thought was too spent to move suddenly flips her over onto her back.

"Let's see if I can leave you just as speechless," Emily says, a feral glint in her eyes.

Soon, JJ has her fingers tangled into dark locks of hair as Emily feasts on her wife. One of Emily's hands parries back and forth between sensitive nipples as the other thrusts slowly but deeply into warm, wet folds.

"Oh, Emily…oh, make me feel so good…make me…oh, you make me feel so much…so…so good…"

When Emily senses her wife's orgasm is imminent, she backs off. JJ whines at the cessation…until Emily gets her turned over onto hands and knees.

"Oh, EM!"

Emily plunges in from behind, her mouth latching onto JJ's shoulder blade as one hand toys with the dangling breasts. JJ rocks hard and fast onto her wife's hand. Emily lets the smaller woman dictate the speed and soon JJ is arching her back and making loud, guttural noises as she comes again and again and again. Finally she pulls off of Emily's hand and collapses on her side on the bed. Emily lies down behind her and pulls her close, nuzzling against the blonde's neck.

"I love you so much, Jen."

"Oh, Em…love you, too. Love you so, so much."

Emily smiles. "You know…I was wondering for a while if we'd ever get to do this again."

JJ smiles and rubs the hand lying protectively on the baby bump. "Oh, I never had a doubt. If it didn't happen tonight I was going to work long enough tomorrow to jump you in the janitor's closet."

Emily bursts out laughing and hugs her wife close. "You know what's scary?"

"Hmm?"

"That is totally and completely believable."

JJ giggles. "Yes, yes it is." She rolls enough to give Emily a kiss. "But this is a much, much better option, wouldn't you say."

"Definitely, Mrs. Prentiss. Definitely."

The two exchange a few more kisses and gentle caresses before surrendering to the need for sleep. Yes, it had been a perfect weekend at Chateau Prentiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch looks around the table during the Monday morning meeting. He sees they are all happy for him and he can't help but be proud of the team he has put together.

"First of all, thank you all for your various parts in the cruise Jack and I leave for on Wednesday. We definitely will enjoy the time together. Additionally, his aunt and her boyfriend wanted me to extend to you their appreciation for being included in this gift. I am taking tomorrow off to make sure we are packed and ready to go. And I have already promised Rossi I will turn over my Bureau phone to him until I return." The team claps at this announcement. Hotch gives them a sideways grin. "But don't think for a second I won't get a full run down on what you slackers do while I am gone."

"Damn. So much for our poker tournament on Thursday," Morgan says with disappointment.

"Not to mention the Parcheesi championship in his office on Friday," Garcia points.

"Dang it…I just knew it was my year to win that!" JJ pouts.

Hotch lets them have their laughter for a moment. "Okay, children, if that's done, we're off call this week. Morgan, I believe you have midterms this week?"

"Yes, sir. Both courses. There is even a practical on Thursday I'd like to borrow Reid and Prentiss for."

"Can't have me," Reid states. "I have to do one of those damn campus recruitment tours with Rossi. Only two good things are they are in the south so it will be warm and I'll get to spend quality time with Rossi."

Rossi rolls his eyes. "I hope you didn't list those in order of importance." Reid just grins noncommittally. Rossi shakes his head and mumbles in Italian.

Morgan looks at Emily. "Guess it's just you and me, Princess."

Emily shrugs. "Not go, Morgan. Jen and I leave Thursday for Boston for the Women in Law Enforcement Conference."

"Ah, right. Forgot about that." He looks at JJ. "You still going?"

JJ blushes. "Um, yes, but, well," she looks at Hotch, "I was hoping Emily and I could drive instead of fly."

"What?" Hotch and Emily say at the same time.

"I'd just feel safer driving. Less chance for germs and stuff," she says, rubbing her stomach. "Plus, well, if Henry needs us in the middle of the night we could start the drive back."

Emily sighs but actually looks a little less miffed than she had a second before. Hotch studies the brunette profiler a moment, then looks back at JJ.

"If it's okay with Prentiss it is fine by me. Will you use a personal car or rent?"

"Personal car," JJ answers, knowing how comfortable the Lexus SUV is compared to potential rental cars or SUV's.

"Okay. Well, cancel your tickets and submit new expense reports showing you'll be tracking mileage."

JJ nods. "Already done."

"Say what?!" Emily blurts, miffed again.

JJ shrugs. "I just…I wanted…"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Madre de Dios. Mi esposa es loca," she mutters.

JJ grins. "I may be crazy but you love me."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Debatable at the moment since I'll be the one doing the driving for 8 hours."

JJ just smiles, not at all worried. Hotch chuckles and looks at the others.

"Okay, with that decided, what are our opens?"

* * *

><p>When the meeting ends, Emily pins her wife with a look and JJ wisely keeps her seat as the others leave. Yes, they know the blonde is in trouble with her wife. But they also know Emily is a pushover when it comes to JJ so the couple will be fine.<p>

"You couldn't have warned me? Couldn't have asked?" Emily asks with slight anger.

"Honestly, it kind of hit me just before the meeting. You were on the phone and then by the time you got off we were coming in here," JJ admits, hating the disappointment in her wife's eyes. "I swear I wasn't doing this to…to…be a better parent than you or to piss you off. If I had had time or you hadn't been on the phone I would have discussed it with you, Em. I swear."

Emily sighs and sits back in her seat. "Next time flag me down, okay? I was already worried about the weather when flying now I have to worry about it driving. Not liking either option to be honest. Maybe if we had discussed it I wouldn't be so ticked off."

JJ winces. "I didn't think about the weather. You're right, Em, I should have talked to you before bringing it up to Hotch."

"And before making the change, too, right?"

JJ nods. "That, too. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven…after a massage to help me relax after the long drive on Thursday."

JJ smiles and squeezes her wife's hand. "Deal, Mrs. Prentiss."

"Good answer, Mrs. Prentiss."

The two stand and start out of the conference room. Emily notices someone standing near her desk and rolls her eyes.

"What's that cadet doing up here?" JJ asks.

"That's Morisini. The one I told you about."

"Ah. Looks like she's still caught up in hero worship."

"Yeah, I know," Emily grumbles. "How do I make her stop?"

JJ shrugs. "No idea. Good luck."

"Thanks." The two step down into the bullpen. "Hey, Morisini. How's it going?"

The cadet jumps when she realizes Emily is there. "Oh, uh, it's good, Agent Prentiss. Probably just another week light duty and I can get back to full training."

"That's great. So, um, did you have something for me?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…I did but it's…I put it in your box." She grabs an envelope. "Here. So, um, see you around."

She thrusts the envelope at Emily and hightails it out of the bullpen. Emily rolls her eyes again and sits down. She sees Reid smirking at her.

"Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he points out.

"Preemptive strike," she retorts.

Reid just chuckles and looks over at JJ who grins and starts getting things together so she can leave by noon to work from home.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Morgan had followed Hotch up to the chief's office. Ostensibly it was so the team second could get what he'll need to take care of Hotch's absence. And it was partly for that. Partly. Morgan closes the door and takes a seat across from Hotch.<p>

"Interpol thinks they caught a picture of his wife at Gatwick Airport in England. Unfortunately, she only appeared on one camera and was in profile. They checked other cameras in that area but they couldn't locate her again."

"How is that possible?" Hotch asks.

Morgan shrugs. "They suspect she had help leaving via the door down to the tarmac. The camera at that gate was conveniently experiencing a glitch that day."

"Figures. What about the kids?"

"No sign of them. I'm beginning to think he has the kids because authorities would expect him to travel alone," Morgan surmises.

"Could be. Or it could be he had another way to get them all to another country." He taps his pen against the desk. "Well, keep track of the leads. If you need to authorize a trip overseas do it. Pull Rossi and Reid off the campus tour and send them. I'd rather you not go personally while I am gone."

Morgan nods, hating that restriction but understanding it. "Okay." He thinks a second. "Hotch, what are the chances that we never catch the trigger man that killed Will?"

"Sadly, I think they are greater than we would like. We don't even know for sure he left the U.S. He has obviously been doing this many years and his wife is as deep in it as he is. Even with all the security we have worldwide to tap into he may remain a ghost to us. In all honesty, he is not high on anyone's list but ours. Unless he gets tied to a major international crime we may just have to hope to get lucky."

Morgan runs a hand over his head. "I was really, really hoping you would tell me something other than what I suspected." He stands and starts to the door. "I don't care how long it takes, I'll always search for that bastard."

Hotch nods. "Understood."

Morgan goes back to his office, hoping that he will eventually get the break that will allow him to give Henry every single answer he may ever want about his daddy's death.

* * *

><p>"I thought I could maybe open with a joke. There is this one about- -"<p>

"Oh, HELL no!" Rossi interrupts. "Last time you tried a joke we had a serial killer confess his crimes to us and he nearly drown our team in acid."

"Technically we wouldn't have drowned in acid. It would have- -"

"Is there EVER a chance that you will just let a statement ride? I mean, really?" Rossi interrupts again, running a hand through is hair, lest he use that hand to slap Reid upside the head. He takes a deep breath. "Reid, you go on these trips because you are young. You show these students the FBI isn't a bunch of old guys in suits and ties. I show them that even the old guys can be pretty relaxed. That is why they like us to go. Get it?"

Reid frowns a moment. "I guess so. But I _hate_ doing these things. Morgan could show we're not old guys in suits. Emily and JJ could show the same thing," he points out.

"Emily and JJ have their own myths to dispel. So does Morgan. But those points are irrelevant because it is you and I going. What makes you so nervous talking to these kids?"

Reid shrugs and leans back. "I never…relate to them. Think about how old I was in college, Rossi. It's not like I have fond memories of parties and stuff to fall back on for anecdotes."

"Maybe not. But you can use what you know now to tell them what you had to learn later. They are getting those experiences you didn't get. That will put them a leg up on the genius when it comes to the relationship building portion of the job, right?"

Reid's eyebrows lift as he considers that point. "You know…I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Obviously. So, with that in mind, talk to me like you are talking to a room full of potential FBI recruits."

Reid thinks for a few minutes. He stands and starts to pace, his hands helping him work through his nerves. Rossi watches as Reid slowly gets into the talk. A few well-placed questions from the older agent help keep the younger agent from straying too far off track. By the time Reid finishes his portion of the presentation, Rossi is smiling. He starts to clap.

"That, Dr. Reid, is the public speaker I knew you could be. Well done!"

Reid smiles. "Thanks. Between you and Emily I made it through that."

Rossi looks at him in confusion. "Emily?"

"Yeah. When we had to do that karaoke contest she got me to concentrate on string theory and just go with the performance. I sort of combined that advice with yours and, well, at least in practice it works. Hopefully it will work as well in Florida."

Rossi smiles proudly. "I'm sure it will, kid. I'm sure it will."

The two start to work on the Powerpoint presentation they will be giving along with their speech. By the time they finish, Rossi is sure the talks at the 5 colleges will be a success.

"This is going to be great!" Reid gushes. "And even better, I have the complete works of Dr. Festus von Fosberg on audio so we can listen to them and discuss whether his plans for interstellar travel could be instituted in the next century."

"That sounds…great. But unfortunately the rental car is allergic to old Festus. Darn the luck."

"How can the car be- -"

"Just accept it as a mystery of the universe, kid. Just accept it."

Reid frowns, still trying to figure out how a car could be allergic to audio files. Rossi has to bite back a laugh at the look on Reid's face.

"Get out of here, Reid. Go puzzle out a case. It will be easier on your brain."

Reid nods and leaves. He can turn one part of his mind onto a case. The other will still be puzzling that which should be impossible.

* * *

><p>JJ tucks another file into her briefcase.<p>

"Okay, I think I am set." She looks at Emily. "You ready?"

Emily nods. "Yep, I am."

The two ladies are leaving at noon to work from home on their presentation for the conference. JJ would work from home Tuesday and Wednesday, then they would leave from home on Thursday for Boston. As they wait for the elevator a voice calls out to them.

"Agent Jareau, Agent Prentiss, a word please?" The women turn as Chief Straus walks up. "I just wanted to see how you all were doing? Especially how Henry is doing."

JJ smiles. "He's getting better. Sometimes it still confuses him that Will isn't going to come visit but according to a doctor we know he'll have trouble with that concept for a while."

"Poor child. I understand you are mostly going to work from home until your leave kicks in?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for letting Hotch offer me that opportunity. I'll still pop in here from time to time but I think it will help Henry that I am not gone all the time."

"Are you still attending the conference this weekend?"

Emily nods. "We are. But we're driving so if we have to leave in the middle of the night for him we can do so."

Straus nods. "Good idea. Well, anything I can do to help let me know. I am truly sorry for your family's loss."

JJ smiles. "Thank you, ma'am."

Straus nods and continues on down the hall. Emily and JJ say nothing until they step on the elevator a few minutes later. JJ grins and looks at her wife.

"Well?"

"I am telling you: pod freaking person!"

JJ laughs at the confident statement of fact. She has to admit: sometimes she thinks her wife might just be right.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ walks into the bedroom. She can't help but smile at her wife. Emily sits on the bed, crime statistics spread out around her, her hair pulled up in a scruffy bun, sweatpants and an old Redskins tee on, and (most adorable of all) her little reading glasses. JJ shivers with lust.

"_She's so damn beautiful. And she's mine_," JJ thinks to herself, wondering if she could seduce her wife.

Emily never looks up from the papers. "Jennifer, this is the only day I'm working at home on this with you. Put a cork in your sex drive."

JJ starts to laugh. "Damn."

She places her wife's SmartWater on the side table then walks over and sits on the other side of the bed. She picks up her laptop.

"So, where are we?"

"We need to stress that kids know more than they realize and that it is better to interview them without parents hovering over them. Think you can deal with that?"

JJ nods, rubbing her stomach. "Coming from a whale they may believe it more. Got it."

Emily leans over and kisses her wife's cheek. "You are not a whale, honey. Maybe a larger size dolphin but not a whale."

JJ laughs and slaps her wife away. "Bitch."

Emily grins and starts to sort through more stats as JJ types up what she will want to say. Stats will help but Emily needs to make sure she doesn't pull a Reid and lose the audience. She knows personal experience to back up the stats is what will make a lasting impression. She looks at JJ.

"Jen, do you remember that case Morgan consulted on in North Dakota? He got that kid to admit he was hanging with friends where they shouldn't have been."

JJ slowly nods. "That's right. Locals were pretty sure the kid knew more but Morgan was the one that got him to talk." She types a bit. "Aha, here it is. You or me?"

"I think you should use it as an anecdote to minimize parental interference in the interview process."

"Good one. Okay, I think I know just how to use it. For the cognitive interview example I think you ought to use the missing girl at Potomac Mills. Her brother knew more than he realized but was traumatized and blacked that out of his mind. Reid and Morgan were instrumental in getting him to remember what happened."

Emily nods. "And I coupled that with calling the aunt and uncle out. All pieces of the puzzle but we could have missed valuable information without the proper interview of the boy. Good one."

The women work hard on their presentation and by 5:30 are pleased with the entire talk. Emily slips her glasses off.

"Done. And smells like perfect timing."

JJ sniffs and moans. "Mmmmm…chicken marsala which also means Francesca's fettuccine alfredo."

"Yep. Maybe we can- -"

"Mommy! Mama! Dinner time!" Henry says as he jogs into the room.

Emily smiles and lifts him up onto the bed. "How did you get up here?"

"Aunt Franny set me over the gate at the top of the stairs so I could come get you for dinner."

"Ah, okay. Smells like something super yummy."

Henry nods. "Yeah! Chicken 'sala and noodles with Alfred on them."

"Alfred, eh? That's a bit twisted," JJ jokes.

Henry looks at her, an earnest look on his face. "Really, Mommy. It's Alfred sauce."

Emily and JJ laugh. Emily pulls her son close. "Give her a break, Henry. She's still learning what the good stuff is."

He nods in understanding. "Okay, Mama. I be patient."

Emily hugs him closer and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Champ."

"Love you, Mama!" He reaches for JJ. "Love you, Mommy."

JJ takes him, still shaking her head in amusement. "I love you, too. Even when you and your mama gang up on me." She stands him beside the bed. "Come on, let's wash up for dinner."

She stands and he takes her hand, leading her into the bathroom to clean up. Emily watches them go, glad to see more and more of the old Henry starting to shine through.

* * *

><p>Before they know it, Thursday morning has arrived. JJ kneels in the hallway, a crying Henry clinging to her. Nearby Emily holds Rocky, who had been fine until Henry burst into tears and starting begging his mommies not to go. Francesca stands nearby, ready to intervene if necessary.<p>

JJ rubs her hand up and down her son's back. "Henry, I promise, if we didn't have to go we wouldn't. But we have to go help other police officers learn to help little kids like you and Rocky."

"NO! NO GO!"

JJ shivers. "Henry…I…I just…" She looks up at Emily, who seems equally at a loss. JJ takes a deep breath. "Henry, you know how sad you were when Daddy died?" Henry nods. "Well, what we are doing is to make sure other little kids don't feel so sad."

"Don't CARE! No go!" Henry insists.

JJ eases him back. "Henry, we have to go. But after this I will no longer have to go away until long after the twins are born."

"I go with!"

"Honey, you know you can't go when Mama and I have to work." She wipes a tear off his cheek. "If you could you'd have had a badge and go bag when you were a baby. I never like having to leave you. But when I go, and when your Mama goes, it's so we can make the world a safer place for you."

"And for daddies and other cops and kids, too?"

JJ forces a smile to her face. "Yes, for them, too."

Henry considers this a moment, then throws his arms around JJ's neck. "NO! No go!"

JJ rolls her eyes and glances at Francesca. The nanny nods, realizing that talking hasn't worked so tough love is coming. JJ gives Henry a hug and kiss.

"I love you, Henry. Now, give Mama a hug and kiss so we can go."

She extricates herself from him and stands. He bursts into tears once more and starts to stomp his feet. JJ walks over to Emily and takes Rocky. Emily squats down beside Henry.

"Champ? Do I get a hug goodbye?"

"NO!"

She reaches for him and he smacks her hand. Bad move. Emily gives him a swat on the butt.

"Bad boy. Time out!"

He throws himself to the ground in full on tantrum more. She stands and looks at Francesca.

"Sorry to leave you with this."

"It's okay, cara. He will most likely cry himself to sleep."

"I hope so." Emily gives the nanny a hug and kiss. "We'll call you when we get there. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, cara."

Emily kisses Rocky once more and goes out to the garage. JJ hands Rocky to Francesca and shakes her head at her son.

"We really are sorry, Francesca. Call you later. If you need to, call P-E-N to come see if she can get through to him."

Francesca smiles. "I will. Drive safely, cara."

They exchange a hug and kiss, then JJ goes to join her wife in the heated up Lexus. JJ gets her seatbelt on and the two women sit there a moment.

"That royally sucked," Emily finally says.

"Hell yeah, it did." She takes her wife's hand. "Come on. Sooner we get there the sooner we can call and say we made it and see if he's any better."

Emily studies her wife. "And if he's not? Will you be flying back tonight?"

JJ shakes her head. "No. We'll just…we…we will…shit, I don't know."

Emily chuckles. "Kinda what I thought. Let's start the ten hour drive to Boston."

JJ looks over and Emily backs out of the garage. "Ten? I thought it was 8."

"I figure 10 based on a pregnant lady getting her bladder beaten up by twins."

JJ starts to laugh. "Ah. Good point. Thank you again for driving, Emily. I really do appreciate it."

Emily lifts JJ's hand and kisses it. "No problem. Just adding it to my list of reasons I deserve some pampering in the future."

JJ laughs again. "Noted, silly woman. Definitely noted."

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Emily sees JJ squirm a bit in her seat. The brunette chances a glance to determine if it is achiness or something else. She starts to giggle.<p>

"Again? Are you serious?"

JJ winces. "I didn't say anything!"

"You're doing the same 'potty dance' Henry does."

JJ grunts. "I'm fine. We're 20 minutes from the hotel."

"And you're not going to wet your pants in my Lexus," Emily responds as she changes lane to take the next exit.

JJ sighs. "Fine. But remember: this stop was your idea, not mine."

"I will."

Emily pulls into the parking lot of the travel center. Despite her brave face, JJ hustles as fast as she an inside to take care of business. Emily pulls out her phone and sends a text to Morgan.

"_Stop #5. You win_."

* * *

><p>Morgan is finishing up a report when his phone vibrates. He picks it up and sees the message from Emily. He starts to laugh.<p>

"Thank you, Blondie."

He sends a quick text back. "_I like my steaks medium rare, Princess_."

* * *

><p>Emily gets his response and chuckles. "As if I'd forget," she mutters.<p>

She taps her fingers along with the radio. After 10 minutes she starts to get concerned. JJ should be on her way out by now. At 15 minutes, Emily gets out, grabbing her gun from the console and securing it to her hip. She walks in, her eyes immediately scanning everyone in the immediate area. A blonde head catches her eye and she shakes her head.

"_Prentiss, you sent a pregnant woman into a store full of food alone. Have you learned NOTHING_?" she scolds herself.

She walks over to the chip aisle and sees JJ already has a handful of food.

"Uh, honey, you do know the hotel has food, right?"

"Hush up and hold this," JJ states, pushing a pack of Oreos, a 12 pack of Sprite and box of donuts into Emily's arms.

Emily just laughs and accepts the food as JJ grabs two bags of chips and a jar of ranch dip. "That enough, baby?"

JJ thinks a second. "I think so."

"Then let's go before the twins 'make' you grab something else," Emily suggests walking towards the check out. She places the items up and gestures for JJ to do the same with what she has.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Need anything else?" the clerk asks.

"Please don't ask her that. She might say yes," Emily jokes as JJ glowers at her.

Five minutes later they are on the road again. Emily still giggles every few seconds. JJ glares out the window.

"Would you just stop," she mumbles. But inside she knows she would have been just as amused had Emily been the one with the uncontrollable cravings.

* * *

><p>Emily goes to the front desk of the hotel to check them in as JJ sits down on a couch to call home and let Francesca know they have arrived…and to see if Henry finally stopped crying. Just before she hits the nanny's prompt a voice interrupts her.<p>

"JJ? Is that you?"

JJ looks up in surprise, her eyes widening happily. "Angie!"

The olive skinned brunette's nervous face broadens into a smile as she sees she is not mistaken. She steps towards the agent as JJ stands up. They share a quick hug. JJ looks the handsome woman up and down.

"You look great! Love the long wavy hair."

"Thanks," Angie replies, running her hands through the silken locks. "When I made detective I decided to let it grow out. And look at you! You are absolutely glowing, JJ."

JJ runs a hand over the twins. "Thank you. They made the drive interesting."

"They? As in twins?" Angie asks incredulously.

JJ nods. "Twins."

"Damn. Guess that New Orleans cop is pretty fertile."

JJ blushes. "Uh, he's, um, not the father. In fact…we buried him recently. Killed in the line of duty."

"Oh, shit…oh, I am so sorry," Angie says, reaching out to take JJ's arm comfortingly. She rubs her hand up and down the blonde's strong arm.

JJ shrugs. "We all know the risks when we put on the badge. Hardest was getting our son to understand."

"I can't even imagine. I am so, so sorry." She chances a glance at JJ's left hand. "So, um, if the ring isn't for Will…"

"It is for- -"

"Jen? We're checked in," Emily states as she walks up, her eyes going to the hand still rubbing her wife's arm.

"Oh, right. Um, Emily, this is Angie Rizzles. She's a cop here in Boston. We, uh, know each other from a case a few years ago and stuff," she explains, the blush on her cheeks telling Emily with the "and stuff" means.

The green-eyed monster opens its eyes.

Angie extends her hand. "Hi. I was a beat cop back then. But now I'm a detective. Just stopped by the hotel to pick up my credentials for this weekend."

"Ah. Good," Emily states.

"Angie, this is SSA Emily Prentiss. She's here presenting with me. We're giving a seminar on interviewing child witnesses."

Emily feels the green-eyed monster start to pace in its cage when JJ fails to mention they are married.

"Right! I actually signed up for that one. As a woman they often have me talk to kids. The whole 'mother figure' thing I guess."

JJ nods. "We get that a lot, too."

"So, uh, if you want I can help you carry up your bags and we can continue to get reacquainted," Angie offers, her eyes telegraphing that pregnant or not, she finds JJ very attractive.

Emily feels the green-eyed monster starting to beat on the bars of the cage.

"Oh, uh, thanks but that's okay. We can get them," JJ replies.

"Okay. So, um, here," Angie pulls out a card and scribbles a number on it. "That's my personal cell phone. Give me a call if you want to do dinner or something while you're up here. I'd love to catch up with you."

JJ takes the card and nods. "Thanks. Maybe I will."

And the green-eyed monster bursts from its cage, ready to rip the head off the detective who has NO idea that Emily is more than just JJ's co-worker. Thankfully Emily maintains control, though her anger at her wife is simmering just below the surface. She grabs her briefcase and both suitcases.

"Let's go, JJ. We need to call back to Virginia and let them know we made it," Emily says from behind clenched teeth.

Angie lifts a brow as Emily walks away. "Whoa…your fellow agent there is pretty tense. I thought she was going to slug me."

"My fellow…oh, oh, shit, fuck…" JJ mutters, now understanding why Emily had said JJ. "Angie, she's my wife. I should have introduced her that way."

Angie blushes. "Oh. Uh, yeah, you should have. But, uh, now at least I know why she wants to rip my head off. Let her know I wouldn't have been so forward if I had known. I swear."

"I know. I am so sorry. Look, I'll just…catch you tomorrow."

Angie nods as JJ grabs her purse and the groceries she had bought and hurries towards the elevator. She is glad to see Emily had waited for her. Still the two do not speak as they ride up to the ninth floor. JJ knows she is in deep shit and Emily knows if she starts to talk she won't be able to stay quiet. When they get in the room, Emily sits the suitcases down and pins her wife with a glare.

"I'm just here _presenting_ with you? Just a fucking _coworker_?"

JJ sighs. "I am so, so sorry. I told her who you were. I just should have told her sooner. I was shocked to see her but that is no excuse. I am just so sorry, Emily."

"Can I guess it was a case before I joined the BAU?"

"Um, no. It was before we got together, though. And when Will and I were having a rough patch."

Emily considers this a moment then her eyes widen. "Wait a second…are you saying you _cheated_ on Will with her?"

JJ shrugs. "I guess…technically. But we hadn't really committed to each other and we'd only been together a few times."

"I see. So he was as easy to discount as a partner as I was just now?"

JJ throws her hands up. "NO! Damn it, Emily, do NOT read more into this than there was! I was just shocked to see her, I was about to call to find out if Henry was still pissed off, it has been a long ass day. I'm sorry I fucked up introducing you but that doesn't mean I'm going to call her and cheat on you! Aren't you the one always talking about trust and shit?!"

Emily drops down on the edge of the bed and runs her hands through her hair. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"So are you so convinced you could cheat on me someday that you are now sure I'd cheat on you? Is that it?"

"No! It's just…just…I don't know…I'm tired of being second or lower in your life. I'm just…tired of feeling…never mind…"

JJ studies her wife and sees sorrow in her eyes. "Emily, I made you feel…feel…what did I make you feel?"

Emily takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. "Worthless. Unloved. Forgotten."

"Shit. I am so sorry for that." JJ walks over and kneels in front of her wife. "I love you with everything in me, Emily. You are my life, my soul, my heart. My life would be empty without you and I have never, nor would I ever, cheat on you. I know it is something you could never forgive." She pulls Angie's card out of her pocket and hands it to Emily. "Burn it if you must but know I would have never used it for more than to ask for help on a case."

Emily starts to take the card then stops. She shakes her head. "If I take it, it means I don't trust you."

"No, Emily. If you take it, it means I am showing you I need no one but you in my life."

Emily slowly takes the card. She studies the hand that had scrawled the number. "The numbers are shaky. She was nervous, excited but nervous."

JJ nods. "Most likely hoping for a quickie but probably terrified I was single, pregnant and looking for a co-parent."

Emily grins slightly. "Probably." She reaches over and sets the card on the dresser. "We can conveniently forget to take it with us when we check out."

JJ smiles and nods. "Good plan." She leans forward and hugs her wife. "I love you so much, Emily. I promise you: no one will ever have my heart or my body again. No one but you."

"I love you, too, Jen. Sorry for the 'JJ' thing. I was kinda…sorta…fuck, I was jealous as hell."

"You had a right to be considering the way I was acting and speaking. Now, let's call home and check on the kids and Franny. Then after maybe we can dig into the array of snacks you bought us while we watch a movie."

Emily gives the younger woman a kiss. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Emily is staring down at the beautiful woman dozing in her arms. They had called home to find out Henry had been a pill most of the day and had finally cried himself to sleep around 6:30. Franny had left him in the activity room while she fed Rocky then made a small plate for Henry should he wake later and want something. Rocky had babbled happily to her mothers and they had ended the call with Franny's promise to call them, regardless of the time, should Henry want to speak to them.<p>

Then they had snacked and ordered up a movie. JJ only made it about halfway through before dozing off. This had given Emily time to reflect on her anger and jealousy earlier.

"_You know better, Emily. Where the fuck did that come from? You jumped to a conclusion and acted like an asshole. Yes, Jen made a mistake and it was a kinda big one but that doesn't change her heart. You know her heart_." Emily sighs. "_But her heart has been pretty bruised lately. Are you…are you jealous because she mourned Will the way she did? Is that your effing problem, Prentiss? He was Henry's dad and he was her former lover. Was it a surprise to you she was so upset by his passing? You seemed okay at the time but were you hiding your jealousy? Did you throw yourself into the case so no one would see the green eyed monster hiding below the surface?"_

Emily shifts, JJ's eyes ease open. "Wanna tell me what you're beating yourself up about?" she mumbles tiredly.

"No."

JJ sits up and stretches. "You had a right to your jealousy, Emily."

Emily stands and starts to pull out her pajamas. "No, I didn't. At least…not to that extent. I was…was furious, Jen. I nearly punched Detective what's-her-face."

"Rizzles."

"Right, Detective Rizzles. And she had no idea. I wanted to tear her head off and lay claim to you. Where the fuck did that come from?"

JJ sits cross-legged on the bed and stares at her wife, remembering her saying something about being second or lower lately in importance to JJ. "Emily, you kept saying it was okay that I mourned Will the way I did. Was it really okay?"

Emily stops rummaging in her go bag but refuses to turn back to her wife. "I'm…going to shower."

"Emily…stop running from me. From this. Stop hiding your emotions."

"I'm not…hiding my emotions. I just…I just…"

"You got jealous about Will, didn't you? And then you felt guilty about it. That bubble up of emotions is the real reason you were able to get so pissed tonight, wasn't it?"

"NO! Damn it, Jen, I got pissed because it was like you dismissed me to your old fling. That's ALL!"

Emily storms into the bathroom. She turns the water on high heat and strips quickly. As steam starts to fill the room she starts to climb in then wisely adjust the temperature before scalding herself.

"When you are ready to admit the truth, I'll be here for you, Emily," JJ says from the doorway before turning and heading back into the sleeping area.

Emily says nothing just steps into the steamy shower. Okay, so maybe JJ had simply said aloud what you thought but what right does she have to judge you? Who is she to jump to conclusions about what you felt and when you felt it?

Emily drops her forehead to the shower wall. "You fucking ass, Prentiss. She won't think you weak if you admit that you're human."

Emily finishes her shower. A few minutes later she steps into the bedroom to find JJ finishing getting ready for bed.

"You're right," she says. JJ turns. "I was hiding my emotions because I hated what they…they said about me. And I was afraid you'd hate me for…for…" she takes a deep breath, "…for hating how much you cried for him. And for hating how much Henry cried for him. I was so jealous of Will for the love you and Henry have for him. I can love Henry with all I have in me, and I know he loves me, but Will was always, and will always be, his real parent. I can never be that for Henry. And that gave Will a special place in your heart that I can never crack into. I can never be the one that gave you Henry." She clenches her fists. "And sometimes that makes me so, so jealous I could scream. Rocky, the twins, they have part of you in them. But Henry…he has nothing from me." She stares at the carpet. "They say you have to cry to get closure. I cried once for Will and a few times for Henry but I haven't had that…that supposed cathartic cry because I hate myself for the way I feel. I am an asshole, Jen. I swear I didn't want him dead; I still don't. But…but…"

JJ stands and walks over to Emily. "In the past you had those feelings of jealousy?" Emily nods. "I always wondered but you hid them very, very well. Emily, those feelings didn't kill him. And I doubt you have them now. Stop beating yourself up over the past. I know you love Henry and I know nothing could change that. And I know any jealousy of Will you had is well past, had nothing to do with his death, and will not prevent you from keeping his memory alive for our son." She lifts Emily's chin and stares into her eyes. "And by 'our son' I mean yours, mine and Will's son. You are his _real_ parent, too. Do you understand me? Blood doesn't define family and you know that in your heart."

A solitary tear slips down Emily's cheek. JJ wipes it away with her thumb. Emily takes a shuddering breath. "He…he was my friend, Jen, and I haven't really cried for him," she says with shame.

"I know, Emily. I know. He loved you as you loved him. Cry for him, Emily. Cry and say goodbye in your heart. Until someday, far in the future, you meet him again in Heaven." She takes Emily's cheeks in her hands. "Cry for him and cry for your loss…and cry for your son's loss."

Finally the box Emily had done her best to cement closed crumbles. As tears roll down her cheeks and sobs wrack her body, JJ leads her to the bed to hold her while the brunette finally mourns for her friend and for what his loss means to her and to the son they had raised together. After a few minutes, Emily takes a deep breath. JJ reaches over and grabs a Kleenex and hands it to the brown-eyed woman.

"Better?"

Emily smiles and nods her head. "Uh, surprisingly, yeah."

JJ kisses her temple. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier but I am glad it lead to this breakdown for you. You've needed it, Emily."

"I guess I did. Still sorry I was a jerk earlier."

"I deserved it. Let's just call it all in the past and move on. Sound good?"

Emily smiles and looks up at her wife. "Sounds perfect. I love you, Jen. You and our children. I love you all so, so much."

JJ gives her wife a gentle peck. "We all love you, too. Even the two that are currently reminding me it has been longer than 5 minutes between bathroom breaks."

Emily chuckles and eases out of her wife's arms. "Go. I'm not sleeping in a wet bed."

JJ giggles and heads into the bathroom. Emily watches her go then sits up, blows her nose and strips off her pajamas. She crawls into bed, making sure the covers are up enough to hide her body. She listens as JJ brushes her teeth, brushes out her hair, and washes off her make up. A few minutes later JJ walks in and crawls into bed. As she settles down, Emily rolls over and runs her hands up under JJ's shirt.

"Oh!" JJ squeaks, her eyes quickly darkening as Emily plays with sensitive nipples. "Why, Agent Prentiss, what exactly are you doing?"

Emily smiles. "Changing my mind."

JJ lifts an eyebrow. "About what?"

Emily kisses her deeply and thrusts against JJ's leg. "About sleeping in a wet bed."

JJ can't help but giggle as they quickly divest the blonde of her clothing.

"I want to make love to you all night. I know you can't but I'll go as long as you are able," Emily promises.

JJ smiles and brings her hand between her wife's legs. "I'll be right there with you."

Emily moans and soon they are indeed testing their stamina as they make love for as long as they can.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ is hurrying from one end of the hotel to the other. The seminar she had attended that morning ran late, making her run late for the presentation she and Emily are giving.

"Whoa! Watch it! Pregnant presenter coming through!" JJ says as she dodges a few women coming out of another conference room. As she turns a corner she runs right into…Detective Rizzles.

"WHOA!"

Angie's arms dart out and steady JJ before she topples. "Easy, JJ! We do have speed limits in Boston, you know," she teases.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Sorry. Running late to help Emily set up our talk."

Angie and another detective pick up the papers JJ had dropped and hand them back to her. "There you go, JJ. That looks like everything."

JJ takes a steadying breath. "Yeah, it does. Thanks. See you in the seminar."

Angie nods and watches as JJ hurries off to get ready to speak. The detective beside Angie looks at her friend.

"Damn, you're right. She is hot as shit. Think she is really taken?"

Angie chuckles. "I nearly died last night when I found out she wasn't. Trust me: she's taken."

The detective just shakes her head with regret. "Damn. If she looks that good pregnant imagine how good she looks not pregnant."

Angie's mind drifts to a time she had layered kisses up and down JJ's golden body. "Trust me…there are no words to describe it."

The two woman walk away, one happy in her memories, the other wishing she'd had a chance to see what her buddy had seen.

* * *

><p>"…so Agent Hotchner was able to successfully draw on personal experience to help that little girl see beyond the trauma of losing her parent to help bring the suspect to justice," Emily concludes. "Using personal experiences can help a child feel more at ease. They haven't done something wrong, it's not bad that they are scared, and in the end, helping the police gives them back a little of that power that the criminals, no matter the crime, stole from them. Do not be afraid to be sad for them and show that you, too, can feel pain."<p>

"Many times children think adults will consider them silly or immature for being scared and sad," JJ seamlessly continues. "As women in law enforcement, we have all felt the need to hide our emotions; to pretend we are as 'tough' as the guys. But as a figurehead of power to a child, we have to forget the chauvinist b.s. we have all fought against at some point, and let our emotions out."

"Now, there is no need to be a crying, wailing lunatic," Emily jokes and the audience chuckles. "But a little compassion, a little commiseration go a long way in getting children to be the best witness they can be."

Emily turns off the Powerpoint projector. The gathered law enforcement officers clap politely.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" JJ asks.

For about 15 minutes, the agents answer any questions they can or refer people to references they can use to further study up on interviewing children. Finally, Emily gets the question that always comes up even though she never brings it up herself.

"Agent Prentiss, what made you focus on crimes involving children?"

Emily casually leans back against the table they had used. "I was a lost kid as a teen. We moved around a lot and I never had a permanent peer support group. As I got older, and hopefully a little wiser," she adds with a smile, "I realized I could have easily fallen into drug or alcohol abuse, been a runaway, and who knows what could have happened to me. I focused on kids first to figure out why I didn't fall into that trap. And then so I could show kids that no matter how crappy things are now, we have it within ourselves to make our lots in life better."

"And if Agent Prentiss can overcome this," JJ turns the projector back on and flashes up Emily's goth high school photo, "anyone can overcome anything."

The gathered LEOs laugh as Emily winces and shakes her head. "Jeeeen," she whines as JJ giggles. "Well, now that Agent Jareau has properly embarrassed me, any other questions?" Emily asks. She nods to another woman. "Yes?"

"This isn't really a question. But the thing is, I recognize you, both of you, as being part of the team that took down those bastards trying to blow up Congress. I just really wanted to say great job."

Emily and JJ blush as the gathered group explodes into loud claps and even a few cheers. As it dies down, Emily nods.

"Thank you, yes, we were part of that."

"Oh, honey, we KNOW you ran the op!" another cop calls out. "Damn good thing a woman was in charge! Men would probably still be looking at a hole in the ground wondering if a pool was going in."

Everyone laughs and cheers that statement. Emily shakes her head, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Uh, let's hope not. But thank you. Yes, I was in charge of the teams involved but it was still a team effort. We even let the men play along with us, right, Agent Jareau?"

JJ grins and nods. "It only seemed fair."

Everyone stands and starts to file out. Emily and JJ are getting their things together as a few LEOs walk up to ask them a few more questions dealing with specific cases. Finally Emily sees only one person left to talk to her. Angie walks up slowly but her eyes hold Emily's.

"I didn't know you and JJ were married. I swear, I wouldn't have been so flirty if I had known. I apologize for any sort of misunderstanding yesterday."

Emily smiles and extends her hand. "I appreciate that. To me you had nothing to apologize for. As you said, you didn't know. You caught Jen at a vulnerable moment and she was less than clear with you. All is good, Detective Rizzles."

Angie nods. "Thank you. So, uh, you call her Jen? She said she preferred JJ."

Emily chuckles. "Well, honestly, I am the only one allowed to get away with using her name. When I use her initials she knows I am having an emotional upheaval moment of some kind."

Angie laughs. "Good barometer."

"Yeah. Just wish I could find one for her. Especially when she's got the hormone flares going. It can be like catching Godzilla on PMS, you know?"

The two are still giggling as JJ walks up. "What's so funny?"

Angie and Emily exchange a look and start to giggle again. JJ frowns at them.

"Oh, you two are SO not allowed to play together anymore."

* * *

><p>Emily frowns as she listens to the man speaking. He is blatantly condescending, sarcastic, and seemingly one of the dumbest LEOs she's ever seen. She glances around and sees her opinion mirrored on the faces of several others in the room.<p>

"_Damn, I wish Jen was in here. She'd know how to stop me from doing this_," Emily thinks to herself as she stands.

"Where the hell did you learn how to investigate a case?" she asks loudly.

Several people snicker as the man's face reddens. "Sit down, please. I will take questions at the end, Miss."

Emily's eyes narrow. "Actually, it's Agent, not Miss. And if you are unable to say the word 'agent' I'd prefer Mrs." She moves out of her rows of seats to the center aisle. "That said, you're an ignorant male chauvinist pig who probably couldn't figure out how to get a gumball out of a machine, let alone how catch a serial child molester. What group did you say you work for again?"

"Look, lady, sit down. I don't answer to you."

"No, technically you answer to me," one of the conference directors states as he walks up. "Agent Prentiss, her BAU team, and the FBI in general are longtime friends of this conference. If she says something is up I tend to listen." He turns to Emily. "He was with a group called 'Childhood Innocence Project'. They sent us a description of themselves and a listing of the various former and current law enforcement officers and doctors that they work with. We checked them out extensively online."

Emily, well aware of the many eyes on the trio at the front, pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Garcia, hoping the woman is still near her desk this Friday afternoon. "I am sure you did, Mr. Sahlen. However unfortunately there are many ways to falsify a website and reviews even. Not to mention, even a reputable organization can hire an idiot."

She hears several people laugh again as the speaker bows up. "Watch it, lady. I'll have your badge!"

"I doubt that, Mr. Ports." She pauses to read the text she has received. "Good news, Mr. Sahlen, Childhood Innocence Project is a legitimate group, though relatively new to the scene."

"SEE!" Ports sneers.

Emily looks up at him. "Of course they are based out of Australia and concentrate on child trafficking in the South Pacific. As to Mr. Ports here…they have no record of him in their database."

Ports colours as Sahlen turns to glare at the man. "Got an explanation for THAT?!"

"I…I was…I am new," Ports mutters.

"Smile." Ports looks over at Emily as she snaps his picture and immediately sends it to Garcia.

"What the FUCK?!"

"New or not," Sahlen continues, ignoring the photo op, "you mislead us and most likely supplied us with falsified credentials as NOTHING in the materials you sent mentioned Australia or the South Pacific."

"I was just…I am new and needed a few conferences under my belt. No one would give me a chance without being attached to a major company," Ports defends himself.

Emily's phone beeps. She reads the text and looks up at the man. "You really want to stand by that statement…Mr. Asterine."

"Who?" Sahlen asks.

"Marvin Asterine, former cop in Washington State. Lost his badge when he was caught in a sting offering prostitutes a free pass for a free pass, so to speak." More women start to chuckle. Emily sizes up the now silent man. "Tell me, Mr. Asterine, is it the fact that your mother was a hooker the reason you enjoy demeaning women? It explains the way you speak to a room full of women. You have no respect for women because the woman who should have taught you how to treat women let men do whatever the hell they wanted to her for a couple bucks a pop. Did she make you watch? Or maybe you were in another room and just had to listen. Is that what poisoned your interactions with women and caused you to have 4 restraining orders against you and 3 failed marriages?"

Emily sees when he wants to strike. She ducks the sloppy punch and grabs his arm. She twists it up behind his back and forces him to his knees.

"Dumb move. Predictable and dumb." Emily looks at Sahlen. "Your call what happens to him."

Sahlen pulls out a walkie-talkie. "Mildred? Have security sent to Conference room 1170B. If any on duty Boston police are around have them come with them to take someone into custody."

"I can do it," a voice calls out.

"And I'll help."

Emily sees Detective Rizzles and another woman walk up to the front. Angie nods at Emily.

"Well done. Very entertaining. This is Detective Esmeralda Morales from Vice. We'll be happy to escort Mr. Ports, uh, make that Asterine, to our finest lock up for fraud and an attempted assault. More charges to come as needed."

"Can we charge him with being an asshole?" Morales mutters.

Emily grins. "Haven't yet seen that charge stick."

A few minutes later security has Asterine in plastic cuffs for Rizzles and Morales to escort out. Sahlen looks at Emily, shame in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say…"

Emily shrugs. "Shit happens. That's what I usually say."

Sahlen smiles. "Might have to use that one."

"Mind if I give these ladies some decent advice on dealing with child slavery rings?"

Sahlen shakes his head. "Be my guest. I think I have a date down at the police station."

As he walks away, Emily steps up in front of the gathered crowd. The group bursts into applause. Emily waves a hand and shakes her head.

"You all are just jealous you couldn't smack the jerk," she says as they laugh. "Now I know not much time is left in this seminar but I would be happy to answer any questions you all may have."

As she starts to take questions, she notices someone standing at the back of the room. Her spirit soars as she sees the pride in her wife's eyes. How could she have ever doubted JJ's love and been jealous of anyone?

* * *

><p>After shaking many hands, Emily finds herself alone with just her wife. The brunette smiles.<p>

"Enjoy the impromptu presentation?"

JJ chuckles. "I did."

"What were you even doing here?"

"The seminar I was supposed to attend got cancelled due to illness. I looked around at the displays and stuff then decided I wanted to sit down so I figured I'd slip in here and listen to this guy. No seats available so I just leaned against the back wall. About 10 minutes before you stood up I had profiled the guy was a fraud. What took you so long to act, Agent Prentiss?"

Emily smiles. "Respect for Sahlen and the other organizers of this conference. I just couldn't believe they had hired someone who was such a jerk towards women. But when his information started becoming dangerous not just asinine I had to act."

JJ puts her arms around her wife's waist. "Well done, Agent Prentiss. You are still as sexy now as you were that first morning I saw you across the bullpen, all nervous energy and mystery."

Emily smiles and hugs the shorter woman. "Glad you think so since you're stuck with this old body forever."

JJ gives her a quick kiss. "I definitely think I can handle that."

"Come on. How about I treat you to a wonderful dinner, somewhere other than the hotel dining room, and then come back here for a nice massage?"

"Mmm, sounds good. I could definitely use a massage," JJ says as she wraps her arm around Emily's waist and they start towards the door.

"You? I meant for me? I think I earned one."

JJ laughs. "Yeah, well, after that show you put on, I guess I can agree with that."

Emily steps away and throws her arms in the air "Score!"

JJ laughs and pokes her playfully. "On second thought, maybe not, smart ass."

Emily just grins and escorts her wife back up to their hotel room. As they walk in, JJ spins her wife around and pins her to the wall.

"How about instead of eating out, I strip you down, tie you to the bed and drive you into a frenzy of lust and desire?"

Emily immediately gets wet as she stares into the darkening eyes boring into her. "Fuck, Jen…"

JJ lifts an eyebrow. "That's the plan, Emily." She steps back from the quivering woman. "Strip, Prentiss. Now."

Emily quickly strips off her clothes, letting them fall haphazardly to the floor. JJ gets a stern look on her face.

"You just throw your nice clothes around? You know I hate messiness, Emily. Pick them up, fold them nicely, and place them in your suitcase."

Emily whines but quickly complies, finding it is hard to concentrate on folding when your clit is throbbing and you can feel your arousal slipping down your leg. Finally she has the clothes put away, she looks to JJ for approval. JJ nods.

"Very good. You know how to listen. Get in the bed."

Emily yanks the blankets and sheet down. She starts to climb in then stops and looks at the one in control. She sees the look in JJ's eyes and pauses. With a small moan she steps to the end of the bed and straightens out the bedclothes, making them neat and tidy. JJ nods approvingly as Emily then goes and lies down on the bed.

"Now, in hopes that I might have a chance to seduce you I brought a few items with me," JJ states as she walks over to her suitcase.

She digs under her sweaters and pulls out a small black bag. Emily shivers in anticipation as JJ pulls out two red silk scarves. They are soon draped over the lamps bathing the room in sensual red light. JJ reaches in the bag again pulls out fur-lined cuffs she bought a long time ago but had yet to use.

"Damn, Jen. So fucking kinky," Emily breathes.

The ivory skinned beauty lifts her hands up to the headboard. Though JJ can't secure the cuffs to the bed, Emily is offering the promise to keep them above her head for however long JJ drives this fantasy. JJ nods at the acquiescence and places the cuffs on her wife's wrists. She leans down and kisses Emily deeply, her tongue possessively claiming the other woman's mouth. Just as quickly she pulls away when she feels Emily start to respond. She then starts to slowly remove her own clothes. Emily unconsciously licks her lips as her wife's body is revealed.

"You are so beautiful, Jennifer. So, so beautiful."

JJ just smiles and continues until she is completely naked. She then goes back to the little bag. She pulls out a brush and a jar of body butter.

"When the fuck did you buy all this shit?"

JJ chuckles. She opens the jar and walks towards her wife. "Mail order, Emily. Mail order."

She dips the brush into the jar and starts to draw designs all over her wife's breasts and stomach with the chocolate concoction. Emily tenses, her body thrusting up at the sensations caused by the softness of the brush combined with the cool of the liquid. Soon Emily's thighs are also decorated. JJ steps back and admires her work.

"Do you know how much a pregnant woman craves chocolate?" Emily can only shake her head, unable to speak. "So much I plan to lick you clean over and over until this whole jar is gone."

JJ smiles as Emily's hips thrust up at the thought, her dark curls glistening with arousal. JJ sets the jar down and kneels between her wife's legs. She lifts up the right one and starts lick and suck until the leg is shiny clean. The scent of her wife is almost more than JJ can take but she forces herself to have patience. She lifts up the left leg and starts to lick it clean. She slides her hand down the thigh towards the dark curls. Emily whimpers as the magical fingers near her throbbing center. JJ drags a finger up Emily's slit, coating it. She then rubs it over the chocolate on Emily's leg and takes a long, hard lick.

"Mmm…salty and sweet," she murmurs.

Emily comes.

JJ smiles and finishes cleaning that leg off then eases down as much as her stomach will allow. She presses her breasts against Emily's clit.

"Oh…oh…oh, Jen…it's…it's…"

JJ grins and starts to rock forwards and backwards as she licks the candy coated stomach. The pressure gets Emily's hips rocking once more. As JJ plays her tongue around Emily's belly button she sneaks a hand up and without warning plunges two fingers deep into her wife.

"OH! JEN! OH!"

JJ licks faster, her tongue keeping pace with her thrusting fingers. Her mouth moves higher until her tongue and teeth tease around pert, chocolate covered nipples. Emily's head thrashes back and forth as her body is covered with electrifying sensation. Just as she is about to come again, JJ stops and sits up.

"Damn…all the chocolate is gone. Guess I have to start again."

"FUCK! Oh, you are cruel ass woman sometimes!"

JJ stands and glares at her wife.

"Turn. Over."

Emily moans and does so.

"Hands and knees."

Emily complies. JJ takes her time painting her wife once more, especially the backs of her thighs, knowing her face licking that close to the taller woman's center will keep her on edge. When she is done she sets the jar down and starts to lick, suck, tease once more. By the time she is licking the last bit of chocolate from Emily's shoulder the woman is ready to explode. JJ's fingers dance tantalizingly through dripping dark folds. Emily tries to thrust back on them by doesn't succeed. JJ stands once more and Emily nearly bursts into tears.

"Jen…mercy…please…"

JJ smiles and lifts the black bag one last time. Emily looks over and nearly collapses as she sees JJ pull out the special strap on Emily had bought her. Long legs immediately spread more as JJ gets geared up and climbs back on the bed.

"Who are you?"

"Your…wife…" Emily answers.

"Good girl. What does that make you?"

"Yours, Jen. Always yours."

"That's right. Mine." She thrusts in deeply. "MINE!"

"YES!"

JJ rides her wife hard and fast. It doesn't take long until Emily is burying her face in a pillow as she screams through a series of orgasms as JJ drives her up and over twice. She then stands up, removes the strap on and grabs Emily by the hair.

"Emily. Now!"

That is the only order Emily needs. She rolls onto her back, laying her head over the edge of the bed so JJ can lower her golden curls and throbbing clit to a hungry mouth. JJ throws her head back as she rides her wife's face, her hands braced on the taller woman's strong thighs.

"That's it, Emily. Eat me. Fucking eat me! YES!"

JJ can't resist. She reaches down and pinches both of the pert nipples below her. This makes Emily slam her face even harder into JJ as the brunette jumps in surprise.

"YES! Oh that feels so good!"

JJ continues to torture Emily's nipples until she finally reaches her own euphoria. She grinds hard into Emily's face.

"YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

She pulls herself off and then falls backwards onto the bed beside her wife. The two lie there panting and staring at the ceiling. JJ regains the ability to talk first.

"That was…was…was…"

"Yeah…it was," Emily agrees. She turns around and brings her cuffed hands to JJ's cheek. "I love you so much. That was…was so…wow."

JJ kisses the hands then reaches up to release them. "Thank you for letting me do that to you. I had a dream about that and it just…I couldn't stop thinking about it. Kept me sleepless a couple nights."

Emily smiles. "Think you'll be able to sleep now?"

"Mmmm, definitely. I love you, Em. You have allowed me so much freedom. More than anyone else ever has. Thank you for just letting me experiment and…and…act out fantasies."

Emily smiles. "Same goes, Jen. I think you can only really let go and do these things when you love someone wholly and completely. No reservations, no nerves, just love and acceptance. You're the only one I ever felt this comfortable with. I'm glad you feel the same."

"I do. I so really do."

The two lie there a moment, just studying each other's face. Then Emily giggles. JJ frowns curiously.

"What?"

"You aren't just horny you are Porn Horny," she replies, laughing heartily.

JJ grins. "What the hell is 'Porn Horny'? Is that really a term?"

Emily nods. "Definitely. I mean, when you were pregnant with Henry you had horny moments. And I know I had moments when Rocky was pregnant. I mean, I am sure stock in battery companies soared while you were in Afghanistan." JJ giggles. "But, Jen, it took you over a year plus a heavy dose of surgical anesthetic to admit you wanted to tie me up and tease me with a feather."

"True," JJ agrees.

"Now since getting pregnant with the twins you have watched me masturbate several times, your eyes darkened just now thinking about me using a vibrator."

"Damn right," JJ agrees once more.

"And how many times recently have you bound my hands to put me in your complete control? Not that I am complaining, mind you, but your nipples just hardened again picturing me bound once more. You are imagining acting out fantasies and taking every chance offered to you to blow both of our minds. You, my love, are Porn Horny," Emily concludes.

JJ starts to giggle. She rolls to her side and gives her wife a kiss. "You're right. And I am not the least bit sorry."

"Good. Whatever keeps you happy, my love," Emily says then stands and offers a hand. "I'm going to shower. I feel a bit sticky all over. Maybe you can wash my back?"

JJ takes Emily's hand and allows herself to be pulled up. "Well, since I'm responsible for that stickiness I figure it's the least I could do. And afterwards maybe room service? I need more than just dessert tonight."

Emily grins. "Sounds perfect to me."

The two share a kiss then go to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for bed. And, yes, Porn Horny Prentiss strikes once more in the warm water, much to her Emily's delight.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan grins and checks his watch as Hotch walks into his office on Monday morning. Hotch lifts an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I got here at 7:30 and still assumed I'd get here after you," Morgan explains with a grin. "So either my watch is wrong and it's not 10 minutes to 9 or my boss actually came in later than usual."

Hotch takes a seat. "Your watch is fine," he confirms. "Truth is, I am kicking myself for not taking today off, too."

Morgan's eyes narrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Aaron Hotchner?"

Hotch chuckles. "Morgan, I had a great time with my son and have a lot of great memories. I am also exhausted. Jack wanted to experience everything so we did everything we could. I need a vacation from my vacation but duty calls."

Morgan smiles. "Glad you all had a good time. And, sadly, you're right about work." He reaches for a stack of folders. "Here's copies of the consults turned in last week as well as a few refusals and two for the watch bin."

The two discuss the past week for 30 minutes. As they finish, Hotch stands.

"Morgan, I want to thank you again for all you shoulder for me and for the unit as a whole. It helps me to know when I go out of town that someone who cares as much as I do is here to handle things." He gives a slight smile. "I have to admit, Gideon didn't exactly pay as much attention to detail as you and I do."

Morgan grins. "I can believe that."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "You have no idea. Thank you for everything, Morgan."

"No problem, Hotch. Now don't forget to change your voicemail so people stop calling me. I need to catch up on all my Facebook games. I didn't have time to play them last week."

Hotch laughs. "Of course. Good luck."

Morgan gives him a grin and a nod as Hotch leaves. Morgan blows out a slow breath. No, he doesn't mind the things he does for Hotch on a regular basis but he doesn't have any desire to shoulder all the other crap a unit chief has to deal with.

"No damn way," he mumbles as he grabs a consult request and gets back to doing what he loves.

* * *

><p>Emily pokes her head into Rossi's office, grinning. "Reid isn't here. You didn't leave his body in a swamp somewhere, did you?"<p>

Rossi chuckles. "Not this time. Truth is, the kid did pretty good. I gave him some advice and he coupled that with advice you gave him before that karaoke contest a couple years ago. By the third college he had really found his stride. And even better: not a single joke about existentialism or anything else for that matter."

Emily laughs. "Good for him! And good for me, too, since I go on a visit with him next month."

"Then glad I could break him in for you," Rossi says with a grin.

"Just wish we could have figured out what to say to him years ago. No telling how many good agents he chased away," Emily states with a wink.

Rossi nods, laughing. "True. So how was Boston?"

"It was educational and fun." She tells him about the positive reaction to the talk she and JJ gave and the fun she had busting the imposter. "Not sure which was more fun: the talk or the squash."

"I'd vote for the squash. Jerks like that give us all a bad name."

"No kidding. Well, just wanted to see how Florida went. Glad you both made it home alive."

Rossi grins and nods as Emily leaves. As Emily walks to her desk, JJ looks up at her.

"Comparing notes about the business trips?"

"Yep. Turns out Rossi didn't get laid as much as I did. Sucked for him."

JJ leaps up, her face BRIGHT red. "You DIDN'T!"

Emily laughs. "Nope, I didn't. Geez, Jen."

JJ rolls her eyes and sits back down. "You suck sometimes, Prentiss."

"But you love me anyway."

JJ shrugs. "I guess," she cedes with a grin.

Emily smiles and sits down to get things organized before the Monday meeting.

* * *

><p>JJ is getting ready to leave to work from home on Monday when she decides a bathroom break would probably be a wise decision before the drive. As she is heading back to the bullpen to pick up her briefcase and computer she sees a now familiar figure in the hallway staring in the glass doors…at Emily. JJ sighs.<p>

"Cadet Morisini?"

The younger woman turns, blushing. "Uh, hi, Agent Jareau. I was just, um, leaving."

JJ places a hand on the woman's arm, stopping her. "Look, more than a few people have noticed your obsession with Agent Prentiss. And I get it: she's a hell of an agent and one I think a lot of cadets should look up to. But you really need to get control of yourself. Aim to have success like hers but do it your way, not by trying to be Prentiss or anyone else. Okay?" she suggests compassionately.

Morisini looks like she is about to say something else then sort of deflates. She nods. "Yeah. Okay. I hear what you're saying. Thanks, Agent Jareau."

The cadet makes her way to the elevator as JJ goes on into the bullpen. Hopefully the young woman will heed the kind advice before she really starts to irritate Emily.

* * *

><p>Wednesday evening Emily is on her way out the doors when she groans. "Damn it. Jen's files."<p>

She turns and heads back into the lobby. Garcia sees her and frowns at her questioningly.

"Uh, Princess, it's late. You're going the wrong way."

Emily grimaces. "I know. I have some files for Jen on my desk. Forgot to pick them up. And with an ice storm expected tomorrow I don't want to give her any reason to leave the house."

"Ah, good plan. Have a good evening, Emster."

"Thanks. You too, Pen."

Emily rolls her eyes as Hotch gets off the elevator. He grins at her.

"I'm leaving before you?"

Emily steps on the now vacant car. "I tried to beat you but forgot Jen's files."

"Ah. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Right. See you."

Emily rides up to the now mostly vacant BAU floor. She sees a light still shines in Morgan's office and knows he must still be talking to a detective in Arizona having issues with a case. As she gets to the glass doors of the bullpen she comes to a stop.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters.

Cadet Eleanor Morisini stands staring at Emily's desk. The brunette agent shakes her head. The cadet needs to stop with the hero worship. It is starting to border on stalking. Emily takes a deep breath planning to nip this crap in the bud tonight. She pushes open the door, making Morisini jump.

"Oh! Agent Prentiss…I thought…you'd left."

"I forgot something. Good thing. Maybe now we can have the talk we've needed to have for a while since Agent Jareau obviously didn't get through to you on Monday."

Morisini blushes. "Uh, talk?"

Emily sets her briefcase on her desk and turns to look the younger woman in the eyes. "I am flattered you think so much of me. But you have GOT to stop figuring out reasons to come up to this floor so you can stare at me or my desk. If hero worship convinced you the academy and the FBI are for you, that's great. Time to get over that shit and start becoming the agent you need to be."

"It's not hero worship!" Morisini insists. "It's…It's…"

Emily shakes her head. "If you tell me it's a crush, you need to get over that, too. I'm happily married."

"A crush?" Morisini winces. "Oh, that's gross…" she mumbles.

"Gross? Gee, thanks," Emily grunts. "Look, whatever it is, get over it. If I catch you up here again when you don't have a reason for being here I'll get your access revoked. Case closed."

Emily picks up JJ's case files and shoves them in her briefcase. She starts back to the door, leaving the stunned cadet behind her.

"I'm your sister!" Morisini blurts out.

Emily freezes. She slowly turns and levels a murderous glare at the woman. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Morisini gulps. "I'm…I'm your sister."

* * *

><p>Garcia is humming to herself as she opens the door to her apartment. She turns on the light and turns to lock the door up tight. She turns towards the living room…<p>

"OH MY GOD!" she squeals in fright as she sees someone standing there.

"Nope, not God," Stephanie says with a smile.

Garcia drops her purse and computer case and races towards her girlfriend. Stephanie opens her arms and is nearly bowled over by the exuberant tech. Stephanie sighs, feeling some piece that had been missing snap back into place now that she holds her love in her arms.

"I missed you so much, Penelope."

Garcia leans back and stares into tired eyes. "I missed you, too. I missed you so, so much. Are you okay? You look tired and more?"

Stephanie runs her hands up and down Garcia's back. "I've been better. Physically I am okay. Took a couple mental blows down there, though. But I don't want to talk about that tonight. Tonight I just want to hold you and…and start trying to feel…like me again."

Garcia strokes her cheek and then gives her a big, heartfelt kiss. "Whatever you need, Steph. I love you so much."

Stephanie leans her forehead against Garcia's. "I love you, too. So very, very much."

Garcia steps back and takes Stephanie's hand. "Come on. You look like you could use a shower and some food. Let me get you settled in the bathroom and call out for something. What would you like?"

"Pizza would be awesome and so would a shower," Stephanie admits.

Garcia smiles. "Then you will get both."

"In bed?" Stephanie suggests.

"Well, dinner in bed, yes. But I draw the line at showers in bed," Garcia teases.

Stephanie grins. "Sorry. Tired. Came here right from the airport."

"No problem, Sugar. I thought it was cute."

They kiss again and Stephanie goes into the bathroom to shower. As soon as she finishes ordering dinner, Garcia sends a text to JJ.

_STEPH IS HOME! SHE IS TIRED AND HUNGRY BUT SHE IS HOME!_

She follows the message up with every happy emoticon in the menu. She has just poured out a beer and a soda when she gets a text back.

_Yay! Tell her welcome home. And enjoy your night, Pen. Love you!_

Garcia grins. "Oh, I plan to enjoy my night very, very much."

She takes the beer into Stephanie and goes back to the living room to wait for the pizza. It was going to be an amazing night indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily studies the woman in front of her. A profiler's eye can see no deceit. A daughter's eye sees a gold digger looking to cause problems for her parents. Her mind is at war with itself over which eye to look through. She drops her briefcase on a nearby desk.

"You have 2 minutes to explain what the fuck you are talking about. If I don't like what I hear I'll have your ass tossed out of the FBI for making false accusations."

Morisini sighs. "I swear I didn't want to…I didn't mean to…this is not how I pictured saying this." Emily says nothing. "Twenty-six years ago my mother graduated college and decided to backpack through Europe with some friends. It's just something a lot of kids did back then. They ended up in Monte Carlo and, well, Mom met this older man. He was…was rich and handsome and he knew everyone. She said just being around him was intoxicating. She stayed with him for a week and when he left this guy showed up and made her sign papers and such making her swear she'd never tell anyone about that week." Morisini shrugs. "She'd had a blast and the guy gave her $1000. She didn't consider it prostitution just…hush money."

"Did she know he was married?" Emily asks through clenched teeth.

Morisini nods. "Yeah, she did. So she took the money and left. A couple months later she realized she might be pregnant. A German hospital confirmed it. He was the only man she'd been with since college so she knew it was this guy Gerry that had to be the dad. She called the lawyer that had given her the money and told him what happened. He showed up a day later with more paperwork. It set up a trust to pay for me on the condition Mom never contact Gerry or his people again." She sighs and shrugs. "She was soon to be a young, unwed mother…so she signed."

Emily starts to pace as the narration ends. Part of her still wants to call this woman a liar but, sadly, she knows too much about her father's past to completely discount it. She turns and pins the woman with a piercing glare.

"Why now? Why tell me?"

Morisini shrugs. "I…I finally saw the paperwork. I researched him and realized who he really was. I was stunned. I saw he was still married and I saw he had a daughter. I had already applied to the academy. When you walked into class that day and I realized who you were I…I was…"

"You tried to tell me that day, didn't you?" it dawns on Emily.

"Yeah. Then I thought what was I going to say? 'Hi, Professor, great class. By the way I'm your half-sister from a fling my mom had with your dad.' Not exactly the best way to broach the subject. I've been trying ever since to figure out how or if to tell you."

Emily starts to pace again, hard, angry steps. Morgan, on his way out for the night, glances in and sees his angry best friend and nervous student.

"What the fuck…?" He walks over and opens the bullpen door. "Em? All okay?"

Emily looks at him as if she'd forgotten she was at the office. She shrugs. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever."

Morgan frowns and walks on in. "Doesn't sound like it. Morisini? What's going on?"

The cadet blushes and is obviously struggling with what to say. Morgan sets his briefcase down and crosses his arms, watching as Emily doesn't stop pacing.

"Em? Seriously, what's going on?"

Emily stops and, ignoring Morgan, looks at the cadet. "Ever done a DNA test?"

"No. I never wanted, and still don't, want anything more from him or you. So, no need. I just…I guess…I never had a sister. Mom married about 10 years ago and I got a couple of step brothers but, well, it's not the same. Part of me wants to know you but part of me is terrified that you don't want that. I just…don't know what I want anymore."

Morgan's eyes widen. It doesn't take an FBI agent to put together what he knows of Gerald's past and what little of this conversation he has heard and come up with illegitimate daughter. He steps towards Emily.

"Emily, maybe you two should take this into my office? In case anyone else is around?" he suggests.

Emily shakes her head. "No need. This is over."

Morisini takes a deep breath, sure she is about to get booted out of Emily's life and the FBI all in one instant.

Emily turns to the cadet. "I believe you."

"I understand. Thank you for listening to me. I'll…wait…what?" Morisini stutters in confusion.

Emily sighs. "My father was a womanizing drunk and a real s.o.b. Everything you've told me sounds completely plausible. But I swear if I find out he knew about you and never said a damn thing to me or mother I'll…I'll…" she trails off, not even sure what she would do.

"Wait! No! Hey, he probably didn't know. According to the papers he was never to know about me."

"What?"

Morgan nods. "You know, Em, your grandfather may have had things in place to protect family interests. Your father was more than a little irresponsible back then so they may have kept him out of the loop."

Emily runs a hand through her hair. "Yeah…yeah, I can believe that."

She looks at the cadet carefully. _Really_ looks at her. They share the same eye shape. Though Emily's hair is straightened she recognizes the waves Morisini has as similar to ones she inherited from her father. Morgan is also comparing both women. Now that he is looking, he sees the similarities.

"Damn, Emily…"

"To say the least," Emily agrees. "I need tomorrow and Friday off. I need to fly to England."

Morgan nods. "I'll explain it to Hotch. How much…should I tell him?"

"Everything," Emily replies. She takes a deep breath and looks at…her sister? "I need…I'll want…"

"I get it. You want to check things out and then a DNA test will be a must, right?"

"You're his kid. You have a right to some of his fortune."

Morisini's eyes widen. "Whoa! Hey, no, no way. That's not what this is about. I don't want money. I don't want anything but…but to get to know you. If…I mean…if you want."

Emily manages a small, pained smile. "I always wanted a sibling, too. Sounds like we both got screwed out of that."

Morisini smiles. "Yeah, I guess so. But, seriously, keep me out of the money. I don't even need to know your, uh, our dad."

"Well, um, we'll have to…see what happens I guess."

"Yeah."

The two women stare at each other. Morgan stands there, uncomfortably wondering what he needs to do for his best friend and the cadet. Morisini finally looks down at her watch.

"Um, I need to go. Study group."

"Right. So, um, I'll talk to you in a couple days or…or something," Emily stumbles out.

"Right. So, uh, see you around."

Morgan and Emily watch the woman go. He turns to his best friend and sees the tenuous hold she has on her emotions. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and leads her back to his office. Once the door closes, Emily loses her shit.

"THAT STUPID FUCKING MALE SLUT! HOW MANY OTHER FUCKING SIBLINGS DO I HAVE SINCE HE COULDN'T KEEP HIS DICK IN HIS PANTS?! HAS HE NEVER HEARD OF FUCKING CONDOMS?! STUPID ASSHOLE!"

She picks up a book and throws it across the office, watching it bounce off the wall to the ground. She leans on the desk, breathing heavily. Morgan just watches her, knowing she'll speak to him when she is ready. It takes five minutes for her to turn and look at him.

"Derek…what do…fuck…"

He walks over and takes her hands. "You have to talk to him, Emily. If she's right and he doesn't know there really could be others out there. Or it could be she is the only one. But, again, he may not know."

"If he didn't use protection he should suspect there are kids out there," she points out.

"Not if he believed she was on the pill or they did the rhythm method which was big back then. There are many reasons he may not think he has kids other than you. But you both deserve to have this talk face to face. Book your flight. I'll talk to Hotch tomorrow and explain everything. And if you need to lose your shit, you have my number."

"Yeah, yeah, I do. Thanks, Derek."

He pulls her into a hug. "Anytime, Emily. I mean that. Anytime."

Emily smiles against his shoulder. "I know. Thank you."

* * *

><p>JJ's jaw drops open. Emily nods.<p>

"Yeah, that's kind of how I felt," she says as she packs an overnight bag. I am so MAD at him right now, Jen. And so scared, too."

JJ nods and rubs a hand up her wife's back. "I get all that."

Emily suddenly stops packing and sits down on the bed as the weight of everything hits her. She looks up at her wife with tears in her eyes.

"I'll never forgive him, Jen. If he knew about her I will never, ever forgive him."

JJ just pulls her wife into a hug, letting her cry so she can clear her head before going downstairs for dinner with their kids. After a few minutes Emily pulls away and wipes her face.

"Thank you."

JJ strokes a hand over Emily's head. "Don't even go there, Emily. I love you and I am here for you. No need to thank me for that."

Emily takes one of JJ's hands and gives it a kiss. "I know. Just want to make sure you know I don't take that for granted." She stands and takes a deep breath. "So, how about we go get dinner?"

"Sounds good. Um, what do you want to tell the kids?"

"For now just say I've got to go on a work trip. If things…well…let's just play the rest by ear, okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Come on, Mama Prentiss."

They wrap their arms around each other and head downstairs for dinner with their son and daughter.

* * *

><p>At 6:30 p.m. local time Thursday a very tired Emily Prentiss takes a nervous breath. Her taxi has just pulled up in front of the residential entrance of the U.S. Embassy in London. She grabs her bag and purse and gets out, her stomach a flock of butterflies. She takes a deep breath and approaches the gate. After a quick check to confirm she is who she is, she is allowed entrance into the building. She sets her bag down as her father steps out of the kitchen. He smiles broadly.<p>

"Emily! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

He hurries towards her, eager to give her a hug. She steps back, her hand up to stop him. He studies her face, seeing fear and anger in equal parts. He sighs.

"What have I done?"

"Is mother home?"

"Not yet. She has a dinner meeting so we have a couple of hours. Why do I think we'll need every minute of that time?"

"Because you're perceptive." She gestures to the study. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Let me go turn off the stove. Can I get you anything?"

Emily just shakes her head and goes into the study to wait. Gerald turns off the stove and takes a deep breath. He is not sure what he has done but has a feeling he'll be calling his therapist in the morning. He grabs a bottle of water and goes back to see what has brought his daughter across the pond.

"So…what did I do?"

Emily chuckles. "A woman."

Gerald looks confused. "Um, what? Emily, if anyone has said I have been unfaithful to your mother recently they are lying. I swear to you."

Emily shakes her head. "No, not recently. This was 26 years ago. Monte Carlo, a place I know you had quite a few…trysts." She turns to him. "Yesterday a 25 year old FBI cadet admitted to me she is my sister."

"What? NO! I had…how does she…what proof is there?"

"Paperwork her mother has. Turns out when your week of fun with the woman ended a man showed up, paid her $1000 to forget the week, and then made her sign a confidentiality agreement."

"A what? Who did that?"

"No idea. A couple months later she realizes she was pregnant and risks a call to the name on the paperwork. He shows up again with a trust fund set up for the child and another batch of papers saying she never contacts you again or risk losing it all."

Gerald sinks down into a chair, his face pale. "Oh my God…"

"Does the name Morisini ring a bell?"

Gerald scans his memory but so much of that time is a blur. He sadly shakes his head. "No, I'm ashamed to say it doesn't." He stands and moves to his desk. "A man named Oscar Klenowitz was handling my affairs…fuck, bad choice of words. My business dealings went through him. If anyone knows about that trust fund it's him."

"And any others?"

Gerald stops thumbing through his rolodex and stares at Emily a second. "Oh shit. Uh, yes, he'd know about others, too."

He sits down at his desk and pulls out the card he had been looking for. Emily paces as he dials.

"Oscar? Gerald Prentiss." He pauses. "Yes, I know it's late and yes I know you're retired. But I need you to answer a question for me and my daughter. I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Um, okay. How are you and Emily doing?"

Gerald glances at Emily who rolls her eyes. "We're…concerned over information that has just been made available to Emily. Oscar, do you know anything about a trust set up for someone named Morisini?"

The loooooong pause on the other end of the line answers the question. Gerald pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Oscar, you son of a bitch. Any others out there I should know about?"

"Technically you shouldn't know about this one," Oscar answers unapologetically.

Emily jumps as Gerald slams his fist down on the desk. "FUCK THAT! ARE THERE ANY OTHERS?!" he screams furiously.

"No. No, just that one. I believe it was a girl."

"Yes, she is a girl," Emily confirms.

"Why the hell wasn't I told?" Gerald demands.

"Your father made it clear I had to clean up all your messes Gerald. Luckily this is the only woman that ever called me after our initial meeting."

"Initial meeting? What the hell does that mean?"

Emily answers the question. "It means Oscar would go see your affairs, pay them off and get them to sign paperwork claiming the affair never happened."

"He did WHAT?!"

"Gerald, your father was trying to keep your name clean. He saw what you didn't: scandal is bad for the Prentiss fortune. And you had a wife whose fortune could be affected, too. He figured if you were too narrow-minded to protect your name, your wife's name, and your daughter's legacy then he had to do it. All your little affairs were paid off appropriately."

"That's called prostitution, Oscar," Emily points out angrily.

"Not the way we worded the contract. It was for her time escorting Gerald to events during the time they were together. What happened after those events was, well, free."

"Son of a fucking bitch," Emily mutters. She looks at her father and sees the devastation in his face. "Oscar, was a blood test ever done on Morisini?"

"Of course. The trust hinged on that. Based on tests available back then it was 90% certain Gerald was the father of the infant child."

Emily drops down onto a chair across from her father. The two stare at each other. He slowly shakes his head.

"I swear, Emily…I didn't know."

She nods. "I know, Dad. I promise you I know."

"If I may, there was a clause that paternal parentage could never come to light. Say the word and I can get the ball rolling towards suing the woman and the child for- -"

"NO!" Emily and Gerald say at the same time.

"You'll do nothing more than you've already done, Oscar. Good night." Gerald ends the call. He takes a deep breath. "So, um, what do we do?"

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. Well, other than we have to tell Mother."

Gerald nods. "Yes, I do."

"I'll help, Dad."

"How exactly did you find out?"

Emily tells him the full story behind her discovery. She ends with. "Morisini says she doesn't want anything but to get to know me. I believe her."

"Is there…do you think there's a chance…she's not my daughter?"

Emily shrugs. "Maybe. There are definitely resemblances between her and me. I think if she's not that her mother doesn't know it. Otherwise why not get rid of those papers? She could have had the money and never had to explain why she had it. Keeping the papers if she knew it was a lie would have been a huge risk."

"True. What is she…like?"

"Smart. Near the top of her class at the academy. She asks good questions and from what Morgan has said she is a great thinker."

Gerald smiles. "Like her older sister."

Emily grunts. "I guess." She slowly shakes her head. "I am so pissed at Oscar right now. He cheated me out of a sister and her out of the advantages the Prentiss name could bring her."

Gerald nods. "Yes, he did. But I am no innocent victim here, Emily. My actions are as much to blame as Oscar's. I cheated on your mother and look at how many others were hurt by that. Just when I think I've fully atoned for my past something else crops up."

Emily just nods. What could she say to that? She can't deny it because it is true. She sits forward.

"Dad, I still love you. And I am very proud of the man you have become. Let's face it: Mom's going to be pissed. But I'll stand beside you while you tell her and deal with the aftermath."

Gerald smiles. "Thank you, Emily."

* * *

><p>The temperature in the room has dropped at LEAST 20 degrees. Emily watches from the couch as her mother paces, her face pinched in anger, embarrassment, disappointment and disgust. Gerald stands still, as if worried any movement will make her strike like a rattlesnake.<p>

"You…you were…you…"

Elizabeth shakes her head. She is too angry to put her thoughts into a coherent sentence. Emily carefully sits forward.

"Mom, no one, not even Dad, could fake that kind of shock when I told him. Nor could he fake the anger at Oscar when he found out what had gone on."

"That is BESIDE the point, Emily!" Elizabeth yells. "At least I could convince myself that he was smart enough to put on a damn rubber before fucking any woman he saw. Instead I find out he knocked at least one up not to MENTION opening himself and me up to who knows how many STDs!"

Emily sits back, unable to argue against those points. Gerald carefully steps towards his wife.

"I know I was foolish, Liz. And I know now how much danger I put myself and you in with my careless ways. I can't apologize enough. What I can say is if I had known about this child, this young woman now, I wouldn't have just turned my back on her and her mother with nothing more than a cold confidentiality agreement. And now that I know about her, I want to do right by her."

Elizabeth turns and stares at her husband. "Meaning what? Give her half your fortune?"

Gerald shrugs. "I…I don't know. Maybe. At least do something to take care of her. Sounds like she is smart and successful on her own merit. I'd like…like the chance to maybe ask her what she'd like from me."

"I see." She turns to her daughter. "And what do you want?"

Emily looks shocked. "Me? What do I have to do with it?"

"It's your money she'd be cutting into."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Shit, Mom, that's…hell, there's plenty of money to go between us. If she wants some of Dad's fortune it seems right she should have it. She'll have kids someday. They should have the benefit of their family's legacy."

"I see. Can I assume a DNA test has been ordered."

"Uh, no, actually," Emily admits. "She says she doesn't want anything. Oscar did have a blood test done and it hints that Dad is the father."

"Hints? Meaning the test in the day said he could be." Elizabeth sighs. "First things first, Gerald, you need to go to the States and meet with the girl and her mother. Get the DNA test done. Then we can…make more decisions regarding her future. What is her name?"

Emily grins. "Not sure if it's a coincidence or not but it's another 'E' name. Eleanor."

"Nice name," Elizabeth concedes. "Emily, you look tired. Why don't you turn in?"

It doesn't take a profiler to see Elizabeth has more to say to Gerald but wants privacy. Emily stands and gives them both a hug.

"If you all need anything, wake me."

Her parents nod. Emily wants to say more but is not sure what that would be. With a sigh she starts up the stairs to the guest suite. She winces when she hears the door to the study shut rather forcefully and her mother start to loudly voice her full displeasure at the whole situation.

* * *

><p>At 3 p.m. E.S.T. Friday Emily gets out of the taxi and slowly walks up to her house. She is ready to fall asleep on her feet. She had not slept well at her parent's house (go figure) and had not been able to sleep on either plane ride, either. Not even with the help of a couple rum and Coke's. Francesca opens the door as Emily is about to unlock it. The nanny winces.<p>

"Oh, cara…come in."

Emily manages a smile and let's Francesca take her overnight bag. Emily hangs her purse and coat up on the rack inside the door.

"The kids?"

"Both napping, cara. Looks like you could use one, too."

"To say the least," Emily agrees. "So Jen filled you in?"

"Si, cara. Your parents?"

Emily shrugs. "When I left it seemed like the days of old. Mother is pissed and freezing Father out. He's struggling to make it up to her while trying to figure out what to do about Morisini."

Francesca frowns. "Do about her?"

"She claims to want nothing and I believe her. But he's getting a DNA test done and if she really is his daughter he wants to offer her something more than just an apology."

"Ah, good. And how are you?"

Emily shrugs. "Too tired to really know what I'm feeling. I need a shower and a nap before dinner."

"Understandable. Go and rest, Emily. Cuddle up in your own bed and know that no matter what happens nothing is your fault and everyone in this house loves you very, very much," she says with a kiss to Emily's cheek.

Emily smiles and hugs the woman. "Grazi, Francesca. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, cara. Go. Sleep."

Emily slowly climbs the stairs. A glance into the kids' rooms tell her they must be napping in the playroom. She hears JJ on the phone in the office and goes right to the bathroom for a shower. When she gets out she hears JJ still talking and just climbs into bed. She pulls her wife's pillow close and inhales deeply, letting it settle something inside her.

"A sister…I might have a sister…" she whispers, still trying to come to grips with that concept.

But before she can think about it too much the comfort of her bed combines with the exhaustion in her body to send her into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Emily smiles as she feels fingers gliding softly through her hair. Her eyes flutter open to see the gorgeous blue orbs of her wife just a pillow away.<p>

"Hi," the brunette croaks sleepily.

JJ smiles. "Hi," she responds, studying the brown eyes in front of her. "How did it go?"

Emily shrugs and rolls to her back, allowing JJ to cuddle in close. "I don't know. Mom is pissed. Go figure, right?" JJ nods. "Dad is embarrassed and ashamed and…and…and probably questioning his sobriety more than ever right now."

"Damn."

"Yeah. So, they sent me home. Plan is for Dad to come to the States next week to meet with Morisini's mom and see about a DNA test. Dad definitely didn't know about the trust fund or initial pay off. That was Grandfather's doing. He was protecting the Prentiss name."

"Geez. And in doing that he robbed his two granddaughters of a relationship."

"Yeah. Of course, I'm 15 years older than Morisini so we may not have been close." Emily smiles sadly. "But maybe some of my bad decisions wouldn't have been made if I knew someone was there to look up to me. Or maybe I'd have just been even more bitter than I was. Who the hell knows?"

"And what about the Emily of now? What does this mean to you? In your heart?"

Emily stares at the ceiling a minute. A tear slips down her cheek. "I have a sister, Jen," she chokes out.

JJ pulls her close and kisses her temple. "Yes, you do, sweetheart. And if she wants a relationship we will welcome her with open arms."

"What if…if she doesn't?"

"Em, she's been obsessively staring at you and your desk for weeks now, she blurted out the truth to you when she could have just run off; she wants a relationship, honey. Even if it's only so she can know this side of her family she wants something only you can give her. Let your parents and their people worry about the legalities and shit. Do what's right for your heart."

"But what if Mom wants to cut ties with Morisini? What if she wants to just…just sweep her back under the rug?"

"Then let her. If she doesn't want to know Morisini that is her prerogative. But you are an adult, Emily, and she better understand that you have to make the right decision for you. And if that means getting to know your half-sister Elizabeth will just have to deal with that or fracture your relationship again."

"But I don't want to hurt her, Jen. It's not her fault all this is happening."

"And it's not your fault, either, Emily. You have to do what you can live with, no matter what that means." She turns Emily's face so she can lock their eyes together. "And I will be right here with you no matter what the outcome of all this is. You're not facing this alone, Emily. I promise you."

Emily smiles and shifts to give her wife a kiss. "Thank you, Jennifer. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. So, are you hungry?"

"Um, yeah, now that I think about it I am. What time is it?"

"Almost 9."

"Damn. So the kids are asleep?"

"Yep. They will be excited to see you in the morning." JJ stands and offers her hand to her wife. "Come on. I'll heat you up some left over ziti."

Emily stands. "With garlic bread?"

"But of course," JJ replies.

"Perfect." Emily pulls her wife into a hug and gives her a big kiss. "Thank you, Jen, for loving me the way you do."

"My pleasure, Emily. Absolutely my pleasure."

* * *

><p>By the time she finished eating, Emily was tired once more. She stopped into both children's room and sang to each of them even though they were fast asleep. She had then crashed and slept through the night.<p>

JJ had not been so lucky. She had gone to bed with her wife but the twins had been restless. Her legs had been restless. She couldn't get comfortable in the bed or in the recliner and as such is extremely tired on Saturday.

And she is not the only one grumpy this day.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Henry yells and stomps his feet.

Emily runs a hand over her face. "Henry, it is nap time. Mommy and Rocky are already asleep."

"NO! No nap!" he insists.

Emily stares at him. He is definitely in full on tantrum mode. She should do the right thing which is make him stay in his room and just tantrum himself to sleep. But that could keep JJ and Rocky awake. Instead she decides to do the wrong thing.

"Okay, Champ, no nap. Think you could help me run an errand?"

Henry frowns, considering this. "What do?"

"Well, your mother and I decided what colors we wanted for the nursery. I need to go buy paints and brushes so your Uncle Morgan can come over tomorrow and help us paint it."

"Us?" Henry questions, his eyebrows lifting.

"Well, you did say you wanted to help, right?"

Henry's face breaks into a huge smile. "Yes! Okay, we go gets stuffs."

Emily ruffles his hair and gets his shoes and socks on him. "Wait here while I tell Mommy you're going with me, okay?"

He nods and Emily makes her way down the hall. She sees JJ grimacing and shifting in the bed. Her heart breaks. She carefully sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Jen? Can I get you anything?"

"No," JJ grunts. "Just hurting and can't find a comfortable position to lay in."

"I'm so sorry, honey."

"Henry asleep?"

"Nope. He is adamant he is not napping today. I'm going to take him to Ace to pick up the paints we decided on for the nursery. Morgan will be by in the morning to help us get that room done."

"Us?" JJ questions.

Emily smiles. "Yep. Me and Henry."

JJ smiles. "He still plans to help?"

"He sure does."

"Such a good boy."

"Yes, he is. So you make sure there are plenty of old towels in the bathroom because something tells me he will be wearing as much paint as the walls by the time we are done."

JJ laughs. "Probably. You two have fun, sweetheart."

"We will. See you in a little while."

Emily kisses her wife and then goes back down to Henry's room. "Ready to go, Champ?"

He hops off his little recliner. "Ready, Mama."

"Ska, how about you go keep Mommy company? Champ is with me."

Alaska hops up and goes down the hall to the master bedroom. Emily grins as she hears him hop up to take her place on the bed. A few minutes later she and Henry are in the Lexus on their way to Ace as they sing along to a Chipmunks cd.

Once inside Emily heads over to the paint station. She holds up the cards with the colours they had decided on.

"Look good, Champ?"

Henry nods. "Good, Mama."

"Good."

She waves down an employee who starts to mix the two colours for them. Emily then takes Henry over to get paint rollers, trays, and edging brushes. She smiles as she sees him very carefully pick out the perfect brush for him to use.

"That one yours, Henry?"

"Si, Mama. And maybe I can roller, too?"

"You can sure try. You can borrow mine though, okay?"

"Um'kay, Mama. What else need?"

"Well, we need a couple of drop cloths so we don't get paint on the floor. And we need primer that I'll have to use today to get the walls ready."

"I help?"

"Well, not with the primer. The smell from it can be bad for you."

"Oh. Okay, Mama. I keep Rocky in playroom so her don't smell neither."

Emily chuckles. "Good plan, Champ."

On their way home, Emily decides he is still too wound up for a nap. So she pulls into McDonalds.

"How about a sundae? And then maybe you can play a bit on the playland?"

"COOL!"

Emily smiles and takes them inside. She gets them each a hot fudge sundae and a small Sprite. They go into the playground area and sit down to eat their snack. As soon as he is done, Henry is up and running for the play set. For 10 minutes he is up and down the apparatus, jumping in the ball pit, and sliding down the slides. Emily glances at her watch and stands.

"Well, Champ, I think it's time to go. We need to get home so I can get the nursery ready for tomorrow."

Henry reluctantly nods and slides down once more. By the time they get home, Emily is happy to see Henry is dozing off. She is even happier to see Morgan's car in the driveway. There hadn't been a plan for him to come by today but she is not surprised. He'll claim he came to help with the priming but in truth he's here to check on her after the crazy revelation she has been dealing with since Wednesday.


	10. Chapter 10

As they finish spreading the drop cloth on the floor of the now empty nursery, Morgan gives Emily a look.

"Well?"

Emily sighs. "I'm 99.9% sure I have a sister."

"Damn."

"Yeah." Emily tells him everything that had come to light in England. As she finishes she shrugs. "They may not make it past this, Derek. Mom is so…so…pissed isn't the right word. There's so much tied up into her feelings right now."

"I get that," Morgan says understandingly. "What about you?"

Emily pours some primer in a roller pan as she thinks a moment. "I don't know completely. First and foremost I am pissed at my grandfather for what he did. He played with too many lives trying so hard to protect the family name. It's insane to me. I'm mad Father didn't use protection when he was out having all his damn affairs. I'm mad that Mother is treating Father the way she is. Yeah, he fucked up but he didn't know about getting Morisini's mother pregnant. He shouldn't be held accountable for what Grandfather did."

Morgan shrugs. "Maybe she is thinking more about the fact that if he hadn't cheated this wouldn't have happened. Had he been faithful your Grandfather wouldn't have felt the need to have that protection system in place."

Emily frowns. "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way. I mean, I am in no way thinking Dad is an angel and is being wrongly accused of something but I guess I…I wonder…would he have been a better husband and father if he had found out he'd made an affair pregnant."

"Emily, you know there is no way you or even Gerald can answer that question. We can't rewrite one part of the past and have it magically improve the future. All the Sci-Fi shows you and Reid discuss should have taught you that."

Emily laughs. "Good point. I guess I can't help but wish for a better history sometimes."

"I don't blame you there."

The two start to work on opposite walls with the primer.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Emily. Anytime."

The two continue to work in silence. Both know if Emily figures out more she has to talk about she will speak. But for this day, things are still too new and there are still too many unanswered questions for Emily to even begin to know what to talk about.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Morgan and JJ are talking while Emily reads a story to the kids. Morgan shakes his head.<p>

"Still?"

JJ nods. "Still. We've asked if he wants a birthday with just family or just a friend or two but Henry is adamant he doesn't even want a birthday cake this year."

"Poor guy. What about a present? Can I bring him a present?"

JJ shrugs. "I don't know. We had hoped he'd want a party and it would be another step in healing for him. But he just says if his daddy can't be at the party he doesn't want anything."

"Damn. What did Doc Westfallen say?"

"She said grief is different for children. She thinks he may feel if he doesn't have the party then in his mind there is a chance his father will come and insist he have one. Or it may be that he is worried he father will be upset if he has a party that Will can't attend."

"How do we find out?"

JJ smiles, touched that Morgan wants to help Henry as much as she and Emily do. "We just have to let him start to ask us for things. I personally don't care if he suddenly asks for a birthday party in June, he'll get it." Morgan smiles and nods. "For now we just let him ask us for things and we do our best to give him what he needs."

"Like a trip the Air & Space Museum for a pen?"

JJ grins and nods. "Exactly."

"Well, if there is anything I can do for him let me know. I don't care what time or anything."

JJ takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. "We know. Thank you."

Morgan stands. "I hate to run off but I need to do a few things around my house tonight so I can come back tomorrow to help Henry and Emily paint."

JJ rolls her eyes. "You don't know how much that young helper worries me."

"Don't worry, JJ. We'll keep the window cracked to let the fumes out. Promise."

"I'm more concerned with him wearing more paint than he puts on the wall."

Morgan laughs. "Good point. Maybe Em should have gotten an extra gallon just in case."

JJ grins. "Maybe."

As they walk into the playroom, Morgan smiles at the kids. "I have to go home now, guys. Think I could get a hug?"

Rocky and Henry leap up from their beanbag chairs and race over to their Unca 'Gan. He scoops them both up in his arms.

"Alright! Best hugs ever!" he tells them as they both hug him as hard as they can.

"Love 'Gan!" Rocky says.

He kisses her cheek. "Love you, too, Rocky."

"I help tomorrow, Unca 'Gan?" Henry confirms.

"You bet. Will be nice to have a good helper like you."

Henry smiles proudly. "I good. Love you!"

Morgan kisses his cheek. "Love you, too, Henry." He sets both kids down and looks at Emily. "Nine?"

Emily nods. "Perfect."

"Good. See you all in the morning."

JJ walks Morgan out as the kids scramble back to their beanbags on either side of the one Emily uses. As she continues their story, she can't help but let her mind wander to Eleanor Morisini. Did she have good memories like this? Did her mother make time to read to her? Sing with her? What was her life like growing up?

"Mama, why you stop?" Henry asks.

Emily shakes her head. She hadn't realized she'd trailed off. "Oops. Sorry, Champ. Guess I am still a bit tired from my trip."

"Okay, Mama. You no spring chicky no more," Henry says understandingly.

Emily starts to laugh. "Who the heck told you that, Champ?"

"Aunt Penny," he answers innocently.

Emily laughs and ruffles his hair. "Looks like I need to have a bit of a talk with Aunt Penny."

"Tomorrow, Mama. Read now," he insists.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow. Now, where was I?"

* * *

><p>JJ had found an old pair of shorts for Henry to wear over his pull-up and has decided he can be shirtless as long as the room doesn't get too chilly. She smiles at her son.<p>

"Now, you listen to Mama and Uncle Morgan, okay? And try not to let them make you do all the work, okay?"

Henry grins. "Um'kay, Mommy. We make it real pretty for babies!"

JJ smiles. "I'm sure you will."

She gives him a kiss and he hurries into the room to help. Emily gives her wife a smile and a wink. She then follows Henry into the room to help get him set up to paint. Once everything is ready, Emily hands the brush Henry had picked out to him.

"Here you go, Champ. What colour do you want to use?"

"Blue!"

"Good call."

She sets a pan down beside him and tells him what wall to work on. Emily smiles as Henry carefully dips his brush in his pan of paint and then gently starts to apply the colour to the wall. She squats down beside him.

"Good job, Henry. But you know, this isn't like your colouring books. You can make big, swooping brushes. These strips of tape will keep the blue right where we want it."

Henry considers this as he dips his paint brush again. He starts to do big strokes. He grins. "Fun, Mama!"

"It sure is." She ruffles his hair and stands. "Now for the pink."

JJ and Emily had decided on a fun, unconventional paint scheme in honour of their twins. Two walls would be pink on top, blue on the bottom; the other two walls the opposite. A white chair rail will split the colours on all walls. A college friend of JJ's was going to do a mural on three walls to help offset the stark paint contrasts but she'd get to that next weekend.

Emily, Morgan and Henry work on the lower walls and around the windows and doors for about 2 hours. As they finish, Emily looks at her son and chuckles.

"Looks like Champ Smurf is helping," she jokes.

Morgan chuckles and pats Henry on his head. "I think you look fine, Henry."

"I help with rollers now, Unca 'Gan?"

Morgan nods. "You can try, my man."

Emily smiles and gets two rollers ready to go. She hands one over to Morgan.

"Okay, Henry, first thing we do is make sure we get paint all over it," he says, helping Henry roll it until it is covered in blue. "Then we bring it over to the wall and do this."

He helps Henry guide the roller, showing him how to blend the paint so there are no streaks. Emily just watches, loving how her son concentrates and does his best to follow Morgan's directions. As the paint starts to get spotty, Morgan pats him on the shoulder.

"Looks like we need to roll some more paint on."

"Okay, Unca 'Gan," Henry responds. Eager to keep painting, he spins around quickly…and smacks Morgan in the face with the roller.

Emily bursts out laughing as Henry looks scared. Morgan sighs and shakes his head.

"I sorry," Henry says nervously.

Morgan cracks a grin. "It's okay. Just remember to be more careful when turning with the roller, okay?" Henry nods. "Good. So, let's paint up."

Henry carefully rolls the paint and starts on the wall again. Emily watches a few more minutes then gets to work on another wall. As she starts on the second pink wall, she hears a sound that makes her wince.

CLANG! SPLAT!

She turns to see Morgan lifting Henry out of the roller pan. The brunette chuckles.

"Uh, dare I ask?"

Henry is looking at his blue feet. "I jumped a'cause I happy I done."

"And landed right in the pan," Morgan finishes.

"Yep, he's officially a Smurf now," Emily states with amusement.

Henry's bare feet are blue up to the ankle bone. Henry looks at Morgan.

"Does this mean I gotta stop, Unca 'Gan?"

Morgan grins. "Nope. In fact, maybe you can sign the wall for you siblings."

"What mean?"

Morgan lifts Henry up and walks him over to a pink lower wall. He carefully places Henry's feet against the wall, leaving perfect footprints in blue.

"There! Now you can show them you helped," Morgan explains as he sets Henry back down.

"COOL! See Mama?"

"I see, Henry. Very cool, Champ."

Henry smiles proudly. Morgan carries Henry out of the room and down to the bathroom. Emily finishes her wall and then goes over to look at the footprints. She dips her pinkie finger in blue paint and writes carefully below them: H.A.L., age 3.

"There, Champ. Printed and signed just like the great masters," she whispers.

She starts to clean up the paints as she listens to sounds of Henry excitedly rehashing the fun of the painting the room as Morgan gives him a bath.

* * *

><p>"The room looks great!" JJ gushes as she walks into her bedroom. "And I love the footprints!"<p>

Emily grins. "That was Morgan making lemonade out of a lemon," Emily admits and tells her what happened.

JJ laughs. "Cute! Maybe tomorrow we can dip Rocky in paint and she can sign the wall, too?"

Emily shakes her head. "No, I think we leave the room for Henry alone. He helped and he…he was really seeming more like himself from the start. I think doing this for the twins is another step in healing for him. I don't want to minimize that by letting Rocky put her prints in there, too. Does…that make sense?"

JJ smiles and pulls her wife close. "Yes, baby, it does. I'm glad you thought of that. He really did seem more like 'Henry' at dinner tonight."

Emily nods. "He did. And you should have seen Morgan with him, Jen. A couple times he was…I'd look over and it was like he was being a dad, you know? He's going to be a real blessing for us as Henry gets older and needs that in his life."

"That's great. I'll have to buy him chocolates."

Emily grins. "Definitely."

JJ walks over and pulls her wife into a hug. "And I think I need to do something for you, too."

Emily lifts a brow. "Oh? Like what?"

JJ kisses her deeply. When it ends she stares into dark chocolate eyes. "Like whatever you want, Emily."

Emily kisses her gently. "I want to make love to you. No kink, no…no hormone induced fantasies. I want to make love to my wife because I love her so, so much."

JJ smiles. "I want that, too."

They share another kiss. This one isn't desperate. It is a gentle exploring of each other's mouths. They slowly start to undress each other. Emily runs her hands over JJ's shoulders, staring at the naked beauty before her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever been with, Jennifer." She runs a hand over their twins. "I won't say they enhance your beauty because there was nothing to enhance. They add to it."

"You say that now; wait until you see the stretch marks they cause," JJ jokes with a tinge of embarrassment.

Emily shakes her head. "Don't, Jennifer. Don't fret those marks. I will lavish each one with love and attention because of what they represent to me; to us. They will be proof of all you did to expand our family. They are to be cherished, Jennifer, not hidden."

JJ grabs Emily by the neck and pulls her into a searing kiss, moved beyond speech by the heartfelt words. When it ends she stares into her wife's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emily starts to back towards the bed. She pulls the covers down and allows JJ to lay down and get comfortable. The taller woman takes that time to gaze adoringly at the woman before her. She shakes her head.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?"

JJ smiles. "I was just asking myself the same thing," she replies, extending her hand to Emily.

Emily takes it and climbs into bed. She braces herself on one arm as she leans down to kiss her wife, her other hand gliding gently over the golden body below her. JJ's hands massage over the muscular ivory woman above her. For thirty minutes the women kiss, caress each other, their hands and mouths tracking all over each other. Soon Emily eases up and stares down into deep purple eyes.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

Her hand trails lower, finally petting over golden curls, warm and wet with eager anticipation. Emily watches as JJ arches up the first time her clit is brushed by caring fingers.

"So damn beautiful," Emily murmurs.

As Emily's fingers dive into JJ's core, the blond forces her eyes back to her wife's. "Love…you…oh, Em!"

Emily pumps slowly in and out as her mouth once more captures the ruby lips of her wife. She shifts, straddling a muscular thigh. JJ moans as she feels the hot heat on her leg. Emily thrusts against the thigh in time with the hand pushing the blonde towards ecstasy. She leans down and captures a rippling breast in her mouth, her teeth holding a hard nipple captive as her tongue tortures it with pressure and flicks.

"OH! Oh, so gooooood, Emily!" JJ moans.

Emily starts to undulate faster…faster, her hand pushing harder, deeper. Her wife meets each thrust with equal speed and force. As Emily senses her wife close, she sits up and locks eyes with the woman she had not dared to dream up.

"I love you so much, Jennifer Prentiss."

"Love…you…too…Emily…OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The women come simultaneously. Emily knows it is not enough for her wife. She quickly slides down the toned body and buries her mouth in soaked curls. Within minutes JJ is coming once more, her body rocking against her wife's angular face. Emily slowly climbs up her wife's body, placing kisses as she goes. She ends by staring into her wife's eyes, a hand stroking hair off the younger woman's face.

"I have to repeat myself: I love you so, so much. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the honour of knowing. Te amo, Jennifer. Tu eres mi mundo."

JJ smiles at the slip into Spanish. "Te amo, Emily. Ahora y para siempre."

Emily grins and lies down to cuddle up against her wife. Both women sigh in contentment. It had been a great weekend considering how the week had ended for Emily.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: special happy congratulations to the gorgeous Paget Brewster on her marriage to the adorable Steve Damstra. May their love last forever!**

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon Emily is at the copier when Morgan runs up to her. "We got him!"<p>

"Got who?"

He hands her a photograph. "Anthony Powell. He's in the French Riviera."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Hotch is already working things on his end. Emily, we have no extradition treaty with France. We need this bastard," he states, but avoids saying what he is implying.

Emily nods, walking out of the bullpen as she pulls her personal phone out of her pocket. Time to pull strings she had sworn she would never pull. A few minutes later she steps out of the building, not even noticing the cold wind blowing as she dials.

"Mother? I need help."

"Emily, now isn't the time. Your father and I are- -"

"Will's murderer is in France, Mother. I need help."

There is a heavy sigh on the other end. "I'll call you when I know something. It could take a while."

"I don't care if it takes forever. I want this man to stand trial in the U.S., Mother."

"I understand."

Emily hangs up and looks up at the sky. "Will, if you can help us, please…for Henry."

* * *

><p>Gerald Prentiss stares at a woman he had known for only a week 26 years ago. He looks at his hands, curled around a coffee cup, in shame.<p>

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asks.

He slowly shakes his head. "I'm sorry. No, I don't. I was…it was…"

"I get it. Truth is if I didn't have Nora I probably would have forgotten you, too. It was a different world back then," Bettie Cardinal nee Morisini concedes.

Gerald gives her a small smile. "To say the least. I have been a horrible alcoholic for many years. To be honest, knowing what I know about medical issues now, I'm surprised my alcohol use didn't prevent me from ever having children." He takes a deep breath. "That said, I swear to you: I had no idea my father had made…the arrangements he did. Not the initial pay off and certainly not the…the trust in exchange for silence. I probably should have expected it but I didn't."

"I get it. Not like I was expecting you to show up and marry me. I knew you were married when we…had our little fling." She chuckles. "I'd have locked my daughter up if she ever asked to go packing through Europe like I did. Your father set me up nicely but that didn't stop the looks and judgmental assholes. It's why I moved to New York. Here I could just…blend in with the masses."

Gerald smiles, nodding. "Understandable." He takes a sip of coffee. "Is there…anything I can do? Anything at all for you?"

Bettie smiles and shakes her head. "No, thank you. I have a good life. Always had a good life, really. The trust allowed me the time off to raise Nora for a year before looking for work. And gave me the ability to find a good childcare situation for her. Your father was really very generous."

Gerald snorts. "Because he didn't want you coming after more money. Trust me, he wasn't generous out of the kindness of his heart."

Bettie shrugs. "Either way, he gave us a very comfortable safety net that allowed me to get an entry level job and slowly work my way up in the company. And then I met my husband and gained 2 sons. I've had a very good life, Gerry."

"I am glad to hear that. So, um, do you think your…um, our daughter would submit to a DNA test? I want to take care of her. I want…well…I'm not sure what I want other than to make sure she is taken care of and afforded any perks the Prentiss name can afford her. But there are some who won't believe she is really my daughter without the test even though I believe you."

"You'll have to talk to her. I think all she really wants is a sister. It's all she's ever wanted."

"And I cheated both of the girls out of that connection." He blows out a breath. "Good thing my sponsor is on speed dial."

She smiles and reaches out to squeeze his hand. "Gerald, we both made choices that week. I knew it was a week and nothing more. That's all you wanted, too. And I have to say I got very lucky. Nora is a wonderful, smart woman. She graduated from Brown near the top of her class. Now, her being an agent scares the heck out of me but, well, I am still so proud of her."

Gerald smiles. "And well you should be." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card with his information written on it. "From this day forward, if you need anything, anything at all, please call me. I want to…to…" his voice fades off.

"Gerry, you and I both know we're not going to be best friends hanging out anytime you are in town. I will take your information only to make sure Nora has it in case her hard head prevails and she throws it away when you give it to her."

Gerald smiles. "Thank you." He takes a deep breath. "Thank you for agreeing to see me, too."

"No problem. Anything that can make this whole…situation easier for Nora is what matters to me." She smiles. "I will say, though, you are still as handsome as you were all those years ago."

Gerald chuckles. "You're a kind liar, Bettie. I would have to think you are more ravishing than you were when you caught my eye all those years ago. The years have been kind to you."

"Well, we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one," she says with a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Agent Prentiss?"<p>

Emily's head snaps up. "Cadet Morisini."

"Um, can we talk? Please?"

"Sure. Um, conference room. This way."

Reid watches them go, knowing Emily is tense regarding the lead in Will's case. He hopes she can set that aside long enough to have a conversation with her sister.

As soon as the door is closed, Emily starts to speak.

"Look, I know Father met with your mother today and I know he's requested a DNA test. Between you and me, I support whatever you want to do about that. There are a lot of reasons that it's good to be a Prentiss and a hell of a lot of reasons it sucks. Personally, I want you to take the test so that Father can cut you into his will and no one can challenge it. You deserve more than whatever Grandfather set up for you. It's not your fault who you're born to but it is my father's fault he didn't take precautions if he didn't want more kids." Emily takes a deep breath. "So, uh, whatever you want to do and whatever you want from me or Dad is fine by me. That said, we have a lead on the bastard that killed my son's father and I don't want to be too far from the phone. So, um, anything else you need from me?"

Eleanor Morisini stares at her half-sister a moment then chuckles. "I guess…from you I just need…" she takes a calming breath. "I want to get to know you. That's all. I will take the DNA test only to show you that I am who I say I am; or at least who my mother says I am. But I don't want anything from your…uh, our father."

Emily nods and smiles. "I think I can accept most of that. But you'll get something from Dad's estate. Hopefully that way I won't be the only one having to deal with the lawyers down the line. It will be nice to have a line of protection from them."

Morisini chuckles. "Uh, thanks, I think. So, uh, I'll let you get back to work. Good luck tracking that bastard down."

"Thanks. And, Morisini? You're instructors all say you'll be a hell of an agent. If you need any help with anything, let me know."

Morisini smiles. "Thanks, Agent Prentiss."

"Oh, and, uh, I guess when things aren't official and stuff…like now…call me Emily."

Morisini's smile broadens. "I'm Nora to my friends. Hopefully to my sister, too."

Emily chuckles. "Nora it is."

The two extends hands for a shake…and it turns into a hug. Both women feel a flutter in their hearts at the thought that they finally have a sister.

* * *

><p>JJ sits down across from Gerald, pain on her face. "Divorce? Really?"<p>

Gerald shrugs. "Some wounds…are too deep. I'll know for sure when I get back to England but, yes, Liz warned me this could be the last straw. I can't blame her. It's one thing to know I cheated. It's a whole other thing to see living proof of that infidelity."

"But you'll risk divorce to do right by Morisini?"

Gerald nods. "Yes. I always knew I was damn lucky to get this second chance to make things right with Liz. But I also know if I turn my back on my daughter I will undo in myself all the things I have started to fix. To deny her is to once again pretend my sordid past and alcohol abuse didn't happen. Once I start down that road it won't be long until I convince myself one drink won't hurt and the next thing I know I'll be a full on drunk again."

JJ pats his arm. "We would never let that happen, Gerald. I promise you. We're here for you no matter what the future holds. All you can do right now is take it one day at a time." She glances at her phone as it rings. "It's Emily." She answers, "Hey, Em, I am just sitting here with- -"

JJ's voice chokes off and she stiffens in her seat. Gerald studies her, frowning in concern as her face pales.

"Are…are you…sure?" JJ asks with a waver in her voice. She swallows hard. "Oh my God…when do…do you leave?" She nods nervously. "Okay. See you soon." She hangs up, staring at the phone as if it will suddenly ring again and tell her what she has heard is a joke.

"Jennifer?" JJ looks up as if just seeing Gerald for the first time. "Jennifer, what is it?"

"They found the assassin. He's in France. Hotch just got approval to send two agents and two U.S. Marshals to arrest him and bring him back to the States to stand charges. Emily, Rossi and the marshals leave tomorrow."

Gerald smiles. "That's wonderful news!"

"We had to agree there would be no death penalty but he can spend the rest of his life in jail." JJ runs her hands through her hair. "I had been preparing myself to never have him answer for Will or any of the other people he killed. But we got him. We fucking got him!"

"I pity anyone who goes up against your team. You all aren't good at accepting defeat."

"Damn right we aren't." She smiles and takes his hand. "This is a week of good news, Gerald. I have faith that Elizabeth will look into her heart and realize that the man she loves is continuing to make amends and facing his past faults head on. That is the man she has come to love again. Once she gets past the shock of Morisini's existence, she will forgive you."

Gerald sighs. "From your mouth to God's ear, Jennifer. I don't want to lose her but I know it's up to her what is next for us."

"I'll keep the faith for both of you."

He just smiles and nods, glad he had decided to drive down to Virginia after meeting with his old fling in New York. JJ's unwavering faith in his family despite the things she knows is very healing.

* * *

><p>Emily finishes packing her bag for France and drops down into the recliner. She stares out over the backyard, her mind on the crazy twists and emotional turns this day has wrought. She doesn't even realize she isn't alone until she feels the small hand on her leg. She looks down into concerned blue eyes. She smiles and lifts up her daughter.<p>

"What are you doing here, Rocky?"

"Miss you."

Emily smiles and hugs her close. "I miss you, too. I wish I didn't have to work. I would stay here all day and play with you until you were tired of me."

"No tired. Love Mama."

Emily kisses her on the head. "I love you, too. So I see you're all ready for bed. Should I go tuck you in?"

Rocky shakes her head. "No. S'eep you," she says with a yawn.

"Sleep with me, eh? Well, maybe."

Emily reclines the chair, letting Rocky lie down on top of her. She strokes a hand down the little girl's back and starts to softly sing to her. Rocky lets out a contented sigh and relaxes on her mama. Ten minutes later JJ enters the bedroom looking for her daughter and smiles. She pulls out her phone and snaps a pic of her daughter and wife asleep in the recliner.

"So damn cute," she whispers.

She carefully lifts Rocky up, getting a grumpy grunt from the little one. JJ just grins and carries her into her bedroom, carefully tucking her in for the night. She then goes back and runs her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Em, honey, come to bed. You have a long rest of the week ahead of you."

Emily moans and her eyes flutter open. "This is such a comfy damn recliner."

JJ chuckles. "I know. And some nights it's the only thing that gets me any sleep. So get in our bed, woman, in case the twins need the recliner tonight."

Emily giggles. "Yes, ma'am." Emily sits up.

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him hurt you. Please," JJ pleads softly.

Emily cradles her face in her hands. "No chance. Local police will arrest him and sign him over to the marshals that will be with us at the station. Rossi and I are simply there to make sure he is properly identified. We won't even be allowed to interrogate him until he is in the States with proper representation. That was part of the deal with France."

"Good. I can't lose more to that bastard. I just can't."

Emily gives her a kiss. "And you won't, Jennifer. I promise you."

* * *

><p>On Tuesday Emily and Rossi make the trip to France. On Wednesday they assist in the arrest Anthony Powel, alias Pierre Levesque, whose real name is still a mystery. Thursday they help escort him back to New Orleans where he will face the first of the many charges against him. And on Friday morning the two agents drag themselves into the office after catching the first flight out that morning. Neither looks like they have slept much.<p>

"Damn. You two look like crap," Morgan states when he sees them step off the elevator.

Rossi glares at him. "If I wasn't seeing 2 of you I'd smack you. But I'm worried I'll lose my balance and not be able to right myself again."

Morgan grins. "Sorry, old fart," he jokes as Rossi walks off muttering in Italian. Morgan turns to his best friend. "You okay?"

Emily nods. "I am. Bastard told me he truly believed Will was a crooked cop. I think he wanted me to forgive him for making Henry fatherless. Stupid fuck."

"Yeah, he is. Hotch is in a meeting in D.C. all day so I'm in charge. You two get your expense reports turned in and call it a day."

"No argument there," Emily says. She pulls a folder out and hands it to him. "Finished the paperwork on the plane. Here are the receipts. Pass them to Hotch for me when he prints out the expense report."

Morgan laughs. "Well done. See you later, Em."

"Bye, Morgan."

Emily doesn't even worry about checking her desk. She turns and gets back on the next elevator going down. She wants her kids, her wife and her bed.

* * *

><p>"MAMA!"<p>

Henry and Rocky run to the door to greet their mama. She smiles and squats down to accept hugs from both of them.

"You two give the best hugs ever!" she gushes.

"You tired, Mama?" Henry asks.

"I am. But you two give me a little boost of energy."

"That's a'cause we love you, right Rock?"

Rocky nods. "Si! Love Mama!"

Emily kisses them both. "And I love the two of you so, so much. But I am real tired. Mind if I take a nap and then join you guys for dinner?"

"Dinner! Yum!" Rocky states.

Emily smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."

She kisses and hugs the kids again. As she stands she sees Gerald standing in the door to the playroom.

"Oh. Hi, Dad. I didn't know you were still here. Uh, so is there, um…a verdict?"

Gerald smiles and shrugs. "It's a girl," he answers.

Emily's stomach jumps. She really, truly has a sister. "Wow."

"To say the least. Go and sleep now, Emmy. We can talk later about what that means for you and her and, well, all of us."

"Okay. Is mother still…?" she lifts an eyebrow, not wanting to say it in front of the kids.

"Work in progress," he admits with a shrug.

"I see." She walks over and gives him a hug. "I love you, Dad. I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Emmy." He kisses her cheek. "Go on and rest now."

She pats the kids once more then heads upstairs. Hearing her wife discussing a case in the office, Emily takes a quick shower, puts on sleep shorts and a soccer tee before climbing into bed. She doesn't even remember her head hitting the pillow before she is asleep.

* * *

><p>As she starts to wake Emily senses she is under scrutiny. She lies on her right side, facing her wife's side of the bed. She smiles, assuming she is about to stare into gorgeous blue eyes. She opens her eyes.<p>

And is licked from chin to forehead.

"BLECK! Dang it, Alaska!" She wipes off her face and stares at the smiling dog. "Well, I was right about the blue eyes," she mutters. She runs a hand over the pup's head. "So, did you take care of everyone while I was gone?" He rolls so she can scratch his stomach. "I'll take that as a yes."

After a few minutes giving the dog some attention, she rolls over and sits up. It is nearly 6:30. She can smell something wonderful and knows either her father or Francesca has had some fun in the kitchen. She gets up and pulls on her flannel robe and goes downstairs. As she reaches the bottom step she freezes as she sees who is helping her father clean up.

"Mother?"

Elizabeth turns and walks over to her daughter. "Hello, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Fine. Um, what are…when did you…why…"

Elizabeth smiles. "Sit down. We have a plate made for you. It's your father's paella. Wine?"

"Um, sure."

Emily sits down and her mother brings over a generous portion of paella with chicken and shrimp. Her father places a glass of wine in front of her. They sit down across from their daughter, who studies them suspiciously. Elizabeth sighs.

"The divorce is on hold. Again."

"Oh thank God," Emily mutters. "I was worried what…what it would do to Dad's sobriety."

Gerald shrugs. "I admit I have been shaky for a few days. Your wife and children have helped me keep from taking a sip."

Emily smiles. "That's great, Dad. So, um, are you two…"

"More counseling," Elizabeth tells her. "I had to come to accept that the Gerry who made that…well, mistake seems like a horrible word…anyway, the Gerry that did…_that_ all those years ago was the one I had come to hate. The Gerry I know now, the one admitting his past mistakes and the one making amends for those mistakes is the one I love again. Does it hurt to see evidence of his adultery? Yes. But it's not the fault of the girl or her mother." She turns and looks at Gerald. "And it's not the fault of the man that sits beside me today. I think if we continue to seek help as we work through this little bump we'll be okay."

Gerald takes her hand and squeezes it. "Whatever you need me to do, Lizzie. I swear it."

Emily smiles and finally takes a bite of her paella. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, Mother. I think it's safe to say if father _had_ known all those years ago he'd have been happy Grandfather paid Nora's mother off."

"Sadly, I think you are right," Gerald admits. "But that is nothing but speculation now. I'd rather live in the moment and just see what happens over the next few weeks."

"Dad…she deserves as much as me," Emily points out.

Gerald pats her hand. "She will be taken care of, Emily. And, no, she won't get as much as you because she hasn't had to suffer being a Prentiss as long as you, but she will be very comfortable."

"And you two better not get all guilt ridden and start 'helping' her career. That will only come back to haunt her!" Emily warns.

"We won't. Promise," Elizabeth vows. "I have done a lot of research on her, as you can imagine." Elizabeth smiles. "She's a lot like you, Emily."

Emily smiles. "Yeah, I had picked up on a few things." She takes a deep breath. "Dad, just so you know, I don't hold any of this against you. Not anymore. I'm tired of…of being mad or disappointed. You're doing right by her now that you know and that is what matters to me. Okay?"

Elizabeth smiles and nods. "I think that sounds good."

"Me, too," Gerald agrees.

Inside Emily a huge knot unties. "What a fucking week," she mumbles as she continues to eat her dinner.

* * *

><p>It is nearly 1 a.m. and Emily is still staring at the ceiling. Her hand gently caresses the arm thrown across her chest.<p>

"Why aren't you asleep?" JJ mumbles.

Emily rolls her head to the side. "Damn. Was I keeping you awake somehow?"

"No," JJ mutters as she stands and wobbles to the bathroom.

"Ah. Twins and bladder," Emily whispers.

Her head rolls back and she continues to stare at the ceiling. A few minutes later JJ climbs into bed and cuddles up once more to her wife.

"What's going on in your head, Emily?"

Emily shrugs. "Just…so much. A sister. Will's killer. Twins coming. Mom and Dad only kinda settled. Knowing someday Henry will need to know more about what went down with Will and he may even demand to see Powell or whatever the hell his name is."

"Emily, deep breath," JJ interrupts. "Honey, let's start with the most glaring thing you can ignore for the night: it will be 15 years until Henry is allowed to see Powell in jail. You can drop that one for now. We have a few more months before you need to worry about the twins so stop that. Your parents will work things out because they still love each other. And as to your sister, I can tell you from experience sisters are wonderful. I think you two will continue to surprise each other by how much you have in common and will enjoy finding out what differences you share. So shut off that overworked mind and sleep, sweetheart."

Emily smiles and pulls her wife closer. "Well said, Jennifer."

"Wasn't just saying it, Em. That last part was an order."

Emily chuckles and kisses her wife's forehead. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" She hugs her closer. "Thank you, Jennifer, for…for everything this week."

JJ snuggles in. "You're welcome, Emily. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And just like that, Emily is able to concentrate on the beautiful woman in her arms and shut her mind down to get a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch slowly looks around the table at his agents on Monday morning. "I may as well start with what you want to know. Anthony Powell has pled guilty to Will's murder."

Everyone cheers. JJ looks more relieved than any of them.

"What about all the other charges?" Rossi asks. "He left some shattered families all over the damn place."

"Still in progress on those. Federal Prosecutor wanted to close Will's case first since he was a police officer."

"Good," JJ says vehemently. "I hope the bastard rots in jail forever."

"This lawyer's opinion is he'll never be free again. Ever," Hotch assures her.

"Perfect," JJ accepts with a nod.

"Now, that said, between my vacation and the continued search for Powell, the other BAU teams had been taking the cases out of state to help us out. Starting this week we are back on rotation and won't get a week off for a while to make up for this time."

"I think we can accept that," Morgan says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Good. That said, where do we stand with opens on our desks?"

An hour later the team stands to go back to their desks. JJ still plans to leave at noon to work from home and does so with a much lighter heart knowing Will's killer will serve lots of time. Just before they walk out, Garcia's phone rings.

"Analyst Garcia," she answers formally.

"Pe- -Penelope Gar- -Garcia?" a teary voice stutters.

"Yes? Yes, who is this?" Garcia asks, the fear in her voice making her team pause. Garcia puts the call on speaker.

"My na- -name is Chey- -Cheyenne R- -Reyes. He says you have un- -until midnight to fi- -find me alive. Please! Please find me!"

The team steps closer.

"Who are you? How do I know you?"

"You…don't. He says…" the woman whimpers, obviously terrified by something her captor has done. "That's…all I can say. FIND ME!"

The call disconnects. Garcia looks at the others, her face a mask of fear. Morgan places his hands on her shoulders.

"Deep breath, baby girl." She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Are you sure you don't know her name?" Garcia shakes her head. "Okay. Then let's go to your office and do what you do best. We'll search for her."

He escorts her out. Hotch looks at the others. "I'll call to get her phone traced. As soon as we know anything we'll be on the move."

The team nods, tense about this personal attack against Garcia. So soon after the murder of Will all are feeling this a little more than they normally would.

* * *

><p>By 7 p.m. the team has interviewed close friends and co-workers of Cheyenne Reyes. They have checked with her bank, her grocery store and her gym. No one had seen her all day. She hadn't even called in sick to work; the first time she's ever no-showed without an excuse. Hotch and Emily are staring at the case board.<p>

"What are we missing?" he asks.

"We're missing the connection to Garcia. They have no crossover in their lives! How the hell can he challenge Garcia to find someone she doesn't know?"

"And she officially doesn't connect to any of us, either," Rossi states as he and Reid walk in.

To cover all bases, Hotch had those two agents check to see if Reyes connected to anyone else on the team. Hotch shakes his head.

"This makes no sense! Obviously he wants us on this case or why bother to call us before she dies? Is this personal against Garcia or is it a strike at all of us? So many damn questions and not a single damn answer!" Hotch says, slapping his hands down on the conference room table.

* * *

><p>The clock is ticking closer to midnight. Half the team is once again scrolling through reports trying to find the person in Reyes' life who might want her dead. The other half is trying to find someone in Garcia's life. Everyone freezes when Garcia's phone rings. She reaches out and stabs the speaker button.<p>

"Garcia," she whispers.

"Your time is up," an electronically modified voice states.

"NO! NO WE HAVE 7 MINUTES! WE…WE…WE…"

"…will never get to her in time."

"HELP ME! HELP! NO! OH, GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her screams are drowned out by the sound of a gunshot. And then there is silence.

"Oh…oh, God…Oh…" Garcia whimpers.

"Talk to you all tomorrow," the electronic voice taunts and signs off.

The team exchanges looks as Morgan holds a sobbing Garcia.

"Tomorrow?" Reid questions first.

"He's going after someone else."

"NO! Please, I can't…I can't…" Garcia chokes out.

"Easy, baby girl, we'll keep working on this. We'll find him. We will."

True to his word, the team is still working 45 minutes later when Hotch receives a call from the D.C. police. He listens carefully before hanging up.

"The body of Cheyenne Reyes was left on the steps of Garcia's apartment complex. There was a note pinned to her that said 1 of 7."

"So he _is_ after all of us," Rossi concludes.

"It appears so," Hotch confirms. "Rossi, Prentiss go check out the dump scene. Garcia, JJ go to Chateau Prentiss for the night. Call us as soon as you arrive."

The two blondes nod and stand. Emily glances at Hotch who gives her a subtle nod that she can walk them out. As they get out to Garcia's caddy, Emily places her hands on the wacky woman's shoulders.

"He struck at you first but made it clear he's after all of us. Get some sleep and come back tomorrow ready to get justice for Cheyenne Reyes and to prevent her fate from befalling anyone else, okay?"

Garcia nods nervously. "I'll try. I promise I'll try."

Emily smiles and kisses her forehead. "I know you'll do it, Pen. You will help them get justice. I know you will."

After Garcia gets in Emily walks around to her wife and pulls her into a hug. "Call us the minute you are in the house and the alarm is reset."

"I will. Gerald said he's meeting us in the garage."

"Good. I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too. Be careful, Emily. He may lay in wait to take one of you to taunt the rest of us with."

Emily nods. "I know. I will be careful. I promise you."

The two share a firm kiss, then Emily helps JJ into the car. She watches as they drive away, hoping JJ can help Garcia clear her head tonight so she can come back to help them in the morning. She goes back up to the BAU floor.

"Ready, Rossi?"

"Let's go, kid."

Emily nods. They get on the elevator and start back down to the lobby.

"Why, Rossi? Why call and taunt us knowing we'd never figure out how to find her?"

"He's sadistic and vengeful. But the thing is, it would hurt Garcia more if she knew the woman that died. That sits strange with me."

"Me, too. He was either convinced she'd find that one little thread to pull and end his fun or he wanted to make sure we couldn't so he could eventually get to his real target, torturing all of us as he goes along."

"Time will tell."

"Yeah. 24 hours at a time it seems," Emily agrees bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there ends this whirlwind fluff and smut story. (Come on, it was #69…it had to be filled with sex!) Yep, I opened up a Prentiss Family can of worms. We'll see how that plays out. And yep, we have figured out that JJ is Porn Horny. I am sure that will come into play again. But here's the big question I leave you with: who the hell is after the team this time? Guess you will just have to tune into #70 to find out!**

**See you soon in my crazy AU!  
>-AR<strong>


End file.
